Opuestos
by Kimkibum
Summary: ¿como podía pasar algo así? , nunca, nunca se imagino que esto se pudiera, simplemente porque no , no era algo natural ,no congeniaban, no compartían nada, era absolutamente RIDÍCULO!, eran tan diferentes, eran tan opuestos el uno con el otro. "Pero ya sabes lo que dicen" dijo Stark ,"Que dicen" preguntaba Clint ,"Ya sabes ... que los opuestos se atraen". Clint Barton/Darcy Lewis.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola :3 , Soy Silvia su escritora en turno (?) , bueno pueden llamarme Key o kibum o kim , bueno creo que esto no importa mucho asi que vamos al punto.**

**El dia de hoy les traigo mi primera historia publicada aqui en Fanfiction, espero y les agrade.**

**Este fic inicialemente seria un Loki x Darcy , pero no se como todo dio un giro y termino siendo un Clint x Darcy.**

**ACLARACION DE FANFIC:**

**la trama se ubica post avengers (pelicula) es por eso que eh decidido publicarlo en el apartado de The Avengers y no en el de Thor , los personajes son basados en la personalidad que se muestra en las peliculas y no en los comics ya que la mayoria sigue mas la trama filmica antes que la del comic (y siendo sincera , si siguiera la del comic se me complicarian mas las cosas por los tiempos y el revoltijo que es seguir el comic en si) Espero y lo disfruten .**

**Declaimer/Disclaimer:  
los personaje no me pertenecen , pertenecen a Stan Lee ,Jack kirby , Marvel y** **Disney , no pretendo lucrar en ningun sentido con esta historia y los derechos son totalmente reservados.**

**_La historia es Original y totalmente de mi autoria_**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1:  
**

**Querido diario:**

Hoy ah sido un día extremadamente impresionante, está bien que me gusten las cosas excéntricas pero hoy se exagero, uff ¿Cómo empiezo? , bueno, primero todo empezó cuando mi querida amiga Jane me despertó, eran las 11 de la mañana ¿Qué pensaba? , en fin eso no era lo raro del asunto ,lo raro fue en como lo hizo, Jane siempre es muy paciente conmigo , pero esta vez no , llego me quito las cobijas , se agarro de mi suéter y cito textualmente me grito "LEVANTATE MALDITA FLOJA" mientras me zarandeaba, lo primero que hice fue tener un mini infarto, lo segundo fue buscar mis gafas y lo tercero fue contestarle con mi gran humor mañanero con un "QUE TE PASA MALDITA LOCA" y juro que casi me lanza una cachetada , a veces parece mi mama , pero ella debe de comprender que yo en las mañana soy peor que pitufo gruñón.

Después me levante y me fui a desayunar a el comedor ,y ahí estaba Selvig sentado tomando un café , así que tome un poco de la cafetera y decidí unírmele , le pregunte el porqué Jane estaba tan histérica esta mañana , se me quedo mirando por unos segundos y luego me dijo "Darcy Lewis eres tan despistada , ¿dime, qué día es hoy?",Mierda mierda y mas mierda, escupí el sorbo de café que había tomado y Salí disparada hacia mi cuarto , ¿pero como jodidos se me había olvidado? , empecé a sacar mi ropa y revise la hora, "11:45 de la mañana", Joder era tarde, saque una vieja maleta y la empecé a llenar con algunos jeans, en eso paso jane quien me dedico una mirada de odio eterno a lo que solo atine a decir "Culpo infinitamente a mi maldita memoria" jane bufo con su boca giro sus ojos y se fue, continúe con mis maletas y volví a mirar la hora, "12:23", ¡Noooooo maldita sea! , me apure aun mas (avente toda mi ropa sin doblar a la maleta) y me puse a acomodar toda mi preciada tecnología , Laptop ,Si ,Celular, Si ,Tableta Electrónica ,Si ,Cámara ,Si , Nintendo Ds ,Si , Audífonos, Si , Ipod …. ¡DONDE JODIDOS ESTABA MI IPOD! , ¿Debajo de la cama? ,NO , ¿En la cocina?, NO , ¿Entre los Cajones?, NO ,¿Dónde carajos estaba? , Mire mi reloj de mano y algo distrajo mi atención … Pantuflas de E.T. , no puede ser , AUN SEGUIA EN PIJAMA!.

Salí de mi habitación ya vestida con unos jeans, una playera de pink Floyd , una chaqueta café y mis entrañables converse (obviamente no alcance a bañarme por el tiempo … sí, soy una sucia) en fin , tome mis maletas y me dirigí a la cocina con Jane "¿Todo listo?" me pregunto ya un poco más relajada , "Casi" ,le conteste y ella solo entrecerró sus ojos en duda "Mi ipod..." volví a hablar y enseguida pude notar como la cara de Jane se enrojecía en enojo , tal vez para los demás no sea algo importante , pero tú sabes que para mi si , acababa de descargarle 26 canciones nuevas , ¿y todo para qué? Para que terminara aquí desahuciado en Nuevo México, eso no era justo.

Selvig ya nos estaba esperando con la camioneta afuera, di un último revisado a mi lista de cosas y claro mi ipod faltaba pero de ahí en fuera todo en orden, tome mis cosas y me dirigí a la salida junto con Jane, di un ultimo vistazo y dije "Adiós ipod", jane bufo y cerró la puerta tras de mí.

Llegamos al aeropuerto a las 3:13 y nuestro vuelo a New york era a las 3:30 ,"Justo a tiempo" había dicho Jane , nos despedimos de Selvig entre abrazos y lagrimas (de Jane por supuesto), y no es porque yo no me sintiera triste en dejar Nuevo Mexico y a Selvig , pero no es para tanto , como ya te conté anteriormente , jane y yo partimos primero y Selvig después , solo un mes de distancia, en fin, se escucho como alguien a través de altavoz anunciaba nuestro vuelo y como una fila enorme se fórmame enfrente de nosotros , Selvig nos dio las últimas recomendaciones y nos dispusimos a caminar hacia el pasillo que nos llevaría a el avión.

Estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta hacia el pasillo cuando escuche que Selvig me hablaba, gire mi rostro hacia él y solo lo vi y mis ojos saltaron de alegría,¡Mi Ipod! Mi preciado ipod, Solo al verlo Salí corriendo con Selvig, Le agradecí infinitamente y lo abrace, el solo me dijo que se le había olvidado dármelo en el camino, lo había dejado tirado en la camioneta la vez pasada que Salí con Jane, volví a abrazarlo, me despedí nuevamente de él, me deseo suerte y Salí otra vez corriendo hacia el pasillo, me despedí a lo lejos sacudiendo mi mano y entre a el pasillo donde Jane ya me esperaba.

Nunca había viajado en primera clase, y te digo que, fue simplemente genial, tenían champagne ¡CHAMPAGNE! , me ofrecieron com comidas que ni conocía y pasaron una película del señor de los anillos, claro en mi propia pantalla, ¿Qué más podía desear? , enserio que Tony Stark no escatima en gastos, bien pudo enviarnos vía comercial y hubiera sido mil veces más barato, claro también hubiera sido más incomodo, pero esto… fue demasiado, y sabes que, se aprecia, creo que lo seguiré en Twitter como agradecimiento.

Llegamos a New york sin ningún problema , y como ya te dije , el vuelo fue de lo mas relajante, al salir lo primero que vimos fue a un joven chofer con un cartel que decía "Jane Foster y Darcy Lewis",y yo que ya estaba llamando a una compañía de taxis , nos acercamos a el joven y este le hablo a otros dos no tan jóvenes para ayudarnos con nuestras maletas , el joven nos dijo que era un trabajador de Stark y nos escolto hacia la salida , cuando salimos nos sorprendimos aun mas al ver la enorme limosina blanca que nos esperaba , a jane casi se le salen los ojos cuando la vio , sabía que Stark era un poco escandaloso pero una limosina ¿enserio?, la limosina tenía el logo de Stark Industries en todo el costado derecho y un pequeño iron man en la parte izquierda de la tapa de la gasolina, todo el mundo se nos quedaba viendo y Jane claramente se sentía abochornada , yo solo atine a sonreír ,¿ y cómo no sonreír cuando has tenido el día más espectacular de tu vida? , el joven nos abrió la puerta y entramos rápidamente mientras los demás hombres subían nuestro equipaje a otra camioneta igualmente lujosa que se encontraba enfrente, la camioneta empezó a andar y nosotras tras ella.

Manhattan , hermoso y bello Manhattan , sabes , uno no se da cuenta de las cosas que está viviendo en el momento que las vive , No , uno se da cuenta de las cosas que está viviendo justo 3 horas después cuando viajas en primera clase de una aerolínea reconocida y una limosina blanca es tu transporte al momento de aterrizar.

40 minutos después llegamos a unos edificios departamentales de Stark Industries justo en uno de los barrios más seguros y céntricos de la ciudad , ahí nos esperaba una mujer rubia muy enjoyada, ella nos llevo a la recepción de un edificio muy bonito y nos dio dos llaves junto a dos tarjetas de identificación , una para cada quien , llamo a un botones que nos ayudo con el equipaje y después nos acompaño hacia el elevador , la mujer empezó a hablar con Jane , cosa que no preste mucha atención pues la vista en el elevador era mil veces más interesante que la plática , pero por lo poco que pude escuchar la mujer le decía a Jane sobre una reunión que Tony Stark había planeado para justamente mañana en la mañana y las dos debíamos estar presentes , cuando llegamos a el último piso , la mujer nos encamino por el pasillo y nos llevo a dos apartamento diferentes uno para Jane y otro para mí , la mujer nos dio la bienvenida y se marcho .

Lo primero que hice cuando se fue la mujer , fue correr hacia mi respectiva puerta e intentar abrir frenéticamente el candado , cosa que no pude pues tenía que pasar mi tarjeta de identificación primero , cuando por fin abrió pude respirar un reconfortante aroma a nuevo , ¡era inconmensurable¡ , era como el apartamento de soltera que toda mujer desea, amplio , limpio y blanco , definitivamente Tony Stark hoy no solo se gano solo una Follower mas , no no , de ahora en adelante sere su Stalker personal y retwitteare todo lo que el publique en twitter de aquí hasta que me muera.

Y así fue diario , así fue como de despertarte en un pueblerino lugar perdido de dios en Nuevo México , termine en un departamento (casi pent-house) en el centro de Manhattan y todo gracias a Tony Stark ,el sexy multimillonario, playboy y filántropo Magnate, dueño de Stark industries y héroe favorito de multitudes Iron Man.

-¡Darcy!- gritaba Jane mientras azotaba la puerta

-¡Darcy abre! , no es gracioso- volvió a gritar golpeando con más fuerza

-Ya voy Jane, es que aun no me cambio- se escucho la voz de Darcy

- Darcy , mas te vale que…-

-jajá, Jane era una broma- dijo darcy abriendo, y jane solo pudo bufar de enojo

-oh , vamos , no te enojes , era una pequeña broma- se excuso Darcy – por cierto … perdón por lo de ayer , enserio no era mi intensión , pero , bueno , no sé cómo , es que ... simplemente me quede dormida y yo , ya sabes que el tiempo no trascurre en mi cerebro , si no fuera por Selvig , y luego mi ipod yo….-

-Darcy- interrumpió jane

-Si-

-deja de balbucear y vámonos ya-

-pero… ¿me perdonas?- dijo poniendo cara de puchero

-Sí, pero deja de poner esa cara de retrasada- dijo jane entre risas

-awww te amo Jane- contesto Darcy abrazándola

-si si como sea, pero aun así, sabias que era importante para mí, ¿Cómo se te pudo olvidar?-

-Lo siento enserio, nunca fue mi intención-

-Lo sé, anda vámonos ya, la junta con Stark es a las 10:00 y se nos ara tarde , las distancias no son las mismas que en nuevo México-

-si , solo deja y cierro esto… – contesto Darcy caminando unos pasos más hasta el pasillo.

Darcy jalo su puerta y Jane solo veía impaciente como la joven de lentes no podía poner el candado correctamente.

Después de varios intentos más una alarma empezó a sonar proviniendo del candado digital de la puerta, el sonido era molesto

-Okay… esto es más difícil de lo que parece- dijo Darcy aun batallando con su contraseña, el sonido de la puerta ahora se escuchaba con más fuerza

-Darcy calla eso – dijo Jane casi en gritos tapándose sus oídos

-eso intento eso intento- repetía Darcy con frustracion

-Permíteme- se escucho una voz distante

Ambas chicas voltearon y dirigieron sus miradas hacia el dueño de aquella voz,un hombre de estatura media y fuerte apariencia que estaba ahora a un lado de ellas , tomo las llaves de Darcy , las introdujo en la cerradura , le dio una pequeña vuelta y miro hacia un costado

-¿Me permites la tarjeta?- pregunto el hombre a Darcy señalando su mano

-c-claro- tartamudeo Darcy y le extendió su tarjeta

El hombre la tomo y la paso por la cerradura, marco unos números y la puerta por fin cedió.

-Listo- volvió a hablar el hombre –forzaste demasiado la cerradura y esta se auto bloqueo encendiendo su alarma- explico

-Gracias- dijo Darcy

-No agradezcas , ese sonido me molestaba ,y por favor a la próxima solo intenta poner el candado por 3 veces seguidas y espera un momento antes de volver a intentar , ese sonido me irrita tanto … me da mal humor – dijo el hombre con toda la serenidad del mundo

-ow b-bueno yo no…-

-Clint- se escucho otra voz, esta vez era una mujer – ¿Qué haces? , debemos irnos ya- volvió a hablar

-si Tasha- le contesto el hombre y sin más se fue con la mujer que le esperaba ya en e la puerta del elevador

-que grosero – escupió Jane justo después de ver que las puertas del elevador se cerraban con el hombre y la mujer dentro

-por lo menos ah callado esta cosa, me pregunto cómo ah cerrado est…-

-Darcy No creo que tú debas tocar eso de nue…-

Y la alarma del candado volvió a sonar ahora con unas luces rojas parpadeando en todo el pasillo

-Yo lo arreglo- prometió Darcy con una enorme sonrisa nerviosa en su cara.

* * *

**Y Bueno , Hola de nuevo!**

**muchas gracias a las que han llegado hasta aqui , realmente se les agradece ~~**

**notaron que Jane Bufa mucho y que Darcy usa mucho la frase "en fin" y "Bueno" ... si pequeños deslices mios u.u , es que es impocible no dejar algo de ti en cada personaje ...Como sea.**

**espero y les gustara este primer capitulo, prometo que en el proximo abra mas Hojo de halcon en el asunto y una trama mas explicada , se que es cortito , pero intentare hacerlos mas largos en los proximos .**

**Epero no se vayan sin dejar un Review que son como aire para mi, acepto criticas , declaraciones de amor eterno , mensajes acosadores , notas subliminales , amenasas de muerte , sean creativas! , En fin ... Nos leemos ~~ hasta el proximo cap.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos los que siguen la historia~**

**antes que nada agradecer por haberle dado una oportunidad a el fic y por sus reviews asi como tambien por los follows y Favoritos ~ se aprecia enserio**

**bueno sin mas les dejo el Cap , que ahora es un poco mas largo ~ **

**Nos leemos~**

* * *

-¿Jane Foster y Darcy Lewis? –

-si – contestaron las dos

-Por aquí por favor-les señalo le hombre -el señor Stark les está esperando, Joe , por favor guía a las señoritas a la sala de juntas –

-Por aquí señoritas – les hablo al instante un empleado

-Con permiso - volvieron a hablar ambas caminando detrás de el hombre

-pasen- les contesto el recepcionista de la torre con una sonrisa

-es aquí – señalo el empleado

-Gracias- dijo Jane

-no hay de que, con su permiso me retiro, que tengan un buen día- contesto el hombre dejándolas solas a unos metro de una gran puerta

-no se tu, pero a mí me tiembla todo en este instante – dijo Darcy rompiendo su inusual silencio

-a mi igual- se limito a responder Jane

-Bueno, con más razón, ágamos esto rápido, ¿qué esperas? anda , saca tu coraje y empuja esa puerta-

-eso intento, pero mi cuerpo no responde –

-Jane…. –

-Darcy…-

-Okay, pues será a la mala – dijo darcy apoyando sus manos en los hombros de jane – No me dejas de otra – continuo darcy

-espera ¿qué haces?,¡Darcy! Detente- se opuso Jane con resistencia

-solo te empujo- dijo Darcy exaltando lo obvio - no viaje desde Nuevo México para que tú te cohibieras en tu gran día-

-NUESTRO gran día – corrigió jane

-Vamos Jane, tú y yo sabemos que yo estoy aquí solo porque tú y Selvig chantajearon a Stark y a s.h.i.e.l.d. Con rechazar el trabajo si yo no venía con ustedes, así que vamos-

-No espera, ¡Darcy! , aun no estoy lista, aun no-

-no te resistas… solo unos paso más…-

* * *

-¿Estás seguro que ya subieron?-

-Seguro señor Stark, Jane Foster y Darcy Lewis, llegaron justo a las 10:25 am a la Torre Stark, se registraron en la recepción, se les dieron sus pases de entrada y fueron escoltadas hasta su oficina , Justo como usted lo pidió señor –

-pues qué raro, no ah subido nadie-

-¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunto el director Fury dirigiéndose a la entrada – Agentes – llamo Fury a los dos hombres que se encontraban enfrente de él , ellos solo asintieron

-ahora- susurro uno de los agentes y acto seguido ambos hombres empujaron la puerta apuntando con sus armas como un auto reflejo

Las puertas se abrieron al instante y dieron paso a la imagen de dos mujeres que forcejeaban

-¡Ya te dije que yo puedo sola! Dar-cy…. – hablo entrecortada Jane al ver que Tony Stark y compañía las observaban desde aquella sala a la que se había resistido entrar

-ahh Olvídalo , ya están aquí – hablo rápidamente Tony Stark colgando su teléfono –Jane Foster ,Darcy Lewis , Buenos días –saludo Tony-, Soy Tony Stark Dueño de Stark industries eh integrante del proyecto denominado Los Vengadores , pero eso creo yo ,ya lo saben … aunque se supone debería ser un secreto , ¡información filtrada! , ya saben los medios… ah cierto , el es …¿podrías decirles a tus agentes que bajen sus armas por favor?- pidió Tony a Fury , este solo movió su mano como seña a los agentes haciendo que estos dejaron de apuntarles- …Gracias, como decía el es Nick Fury Director de S.H.I.E.L.D. , también conocido como el hombre con el parche en el ojo, y no soy yo , así le dicen en la prensa, y bueno estos son sus agentes cuyos nombres no los sé porque al parecer no soy de suficiente confianza …. –

-Pasen Señoritas- interrumpió Fury algo abrumado por Stark

-C-claro- artículo Jane entrando a la sala y Darcy le siguió de cerca –

-tomen asiento- invito fury mientras el y Tony se sentaban

-¿Ellos no se sientan?- se le escapo la pregunta a Darcy

-No claro que no- negó Stark - es que son algo raros, además están trabajando – finalizo Tony ganándose unas miradas asesinas de parte de los dos agentes

-¿Se puede?- se escucho en la entrada

-¡Pepper! , por supuesto, llegaste justo a tiempo- la recibió Tony girando su asiento

-perdonen mi retraso, Agentes –Saludo Pepper a los dos hombres en la entrada - había mucho tráfico- dijo tomando asiento junto a Tony

-No importa- la disculpo Tony - aun no empezábamos-

-ahh sobre eso Señor Stark – musito Jane - perdone nuestro retraso, es solo que tuvimos algunos inconvenientes –

-Lo sé, todo está aquí– aseguro Tony señalando unos folios sobre la mesa – y con respecto a esto, espero y no se hayan sentido incomodadas con el hecho de ser vigiladas por cada movimiento que hacían las últimas 24 horas pasadas y aquí entre nosotros, si yo fuera ustedes revisaría las tarjetas de identificación de los departamentales- recomendó Tony haciendo que Darcy mirara a Jane con confusión -y por favor llámame Tony, el señor Stark era mi padre-

-No podíamos esperar más de S.H.I.E.L.D. – contesto Jane logrando que Tony levantara una ceja

-si, s.h.i.e.l.d y sus truquitos – secundo Tony provocando un carraspeo por parte de Fury

-¿y para qué es esta reunión? – pregunto Jane sin rodeos

-valla, que directa - se sorprendió Stark

Jane cruzo los brazos y se apoyo en su silla dispuesta a hablar

-habíamos acordado perfectamente las condiciones de nuestro trabajo, encontrar el origen de las sustancias utilizadas para la creación de armas Biológicas destinadas a el daño de población en general, ¿no es así?, ¿dígame que cambios hubo en el contrato , pata llamarnos repentinamente a dicha junta?-

-¿estás segura de que tu eres la misma mujer que sale con un rubio grandulón de 2 metros con acento shakesperiano que usa una cápita roja y solo piensa en peleas brutas y comer?- pregunto incrédulo Tony

-vayamos al punto – propuso Jane abandonando su pose sin ninguna gracia en su rostro, odiaba que hablaran así de Thor

-Está bien está bien, Pepper-

-Claro- salto Pepper en rescate de Tony - Como anteriormente se les había informado Stark Industries y S.H.I.E.L.D. han decidido unir fuerzas para un objetivo en común – recito Pepper pasando una copia de informe a cada una, tomo su maletín y saco su propio folio – si me hacen el favor de leer los primeros 3 primero puntos por favor , ahí se explica en un resumen breve el objetivo de su colaboración en este proyecto –

-Claro – contestaron ambas mirando a Pepper. Tomaron ambas sus hojas y se dispusieron a leer

Proyecto T.A.B.N.I.:

(Trafico de Armamento Biológico No Identificado)

Objetivo:

Encontrar las fuentes de armamento biológico creado a partir de sustancias NO IDENTIFICADAS hasta el momento. Dicho armamento está siendo utilizado por líderes de distintos grupos guerrilleros y rebeldes, así como también se han visto en menor grado en carteles de primer organizado, según informes, el armamento (aun experimental) tiene alcances de destrucción masiva inimaginables, las primeras armas detonadas procedentes de esta tecnología se les conoce como CHEMTRAILS y BOMBAS CHEMTRAILS.

Requerimientos y Motivos:

Jane Foster y Erick Selvig, son requeridos esencialmente en este proyecto puesto que información de S.H.I.E.L.D. señala que ambos han obtenido grandes avances en cuanto composiciones biológicas NO TERRESTRES encontradas hace algunos años en Nuevo México , así como también se informa que han tenido éxito en recientes hallazgos en cuanto a funcionamiento de tecnología Chitauri obtenida en el pasado acontecimiento alienígena en New York .

Condiciones de Trabajo:

Jane Foster y Erick Selvig serán reclutados y provistos de cualquier material de trabajo que ellos pidan en cumplimiento de sus investigaciones, así como también se les asignara una paga salarial de 30.000 mil dólares a cada uno por cada diez días de trabajo en activo y contaran además con mantenimiento y transporte provisional durante su estancia en S.H.I.E.L.D., así como también tendrán la oportunidad de trabajar con el reconocido científico de renombre Bruce Banner , quien ah mostrado su interés en dicho proyecto.

- ¿Cuál es el cambio? – Pregunto rápidamente Jane al terminar de leer, Darcy por su parte aun iba por la mitad - son los mismos acuerdos que estipulamos anteriormente- dijo Jane

-Sabemos lo que hicieron el verano pasado – entono Stark llamando la atención de ambas mujeres

-Fue en primavera- le corrigió Potts

-ay que aburrida- contesto Tony volteando su mirada hacia Pepper -¿acaso no viste la película?- pregunto

Jane y Darcy solo intercambian miradas preocupantes

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablan? –se animo a preguntar Jane

-Señorita Foster, sabemos lo que ustedes hicieron – intervino Fury

-¿Q-qué hicimos?- pregunto Jane con una voz nerviosa

-hay por favor, no se hagan las indiferentes, sabemos lo que hicieron, sabemos cómo consiguieron la información para sus investigaciones. También sabemos quién fue la persona que lo hizo concretamente- discurso Tony dirigiendo una mirada penetrante a Darcy .

Darcy solo pudo temblar ante la mirada de Stark

-Señorita Foster, lo que ustedes hicieron fue algo ilegal, y si me deja agregar, también fue algo totalmente estúpido- dijo Fury sentenciándolas

-Jane creo que ya se dieron cuenta - le susurro Darcy quien ya sudaba frio

Jane solo se mantuvo firme, suspiro unos segundos y continúo escuchando al director de s.h.i.e.l.d.

-Robar información a una organización como lo es s.h.i.e.l.d. es algo que se paga con por lo menos 50 años en una cárcel militar, claro, no sin antes ser interrogados con los métodos más irracioanels que se conocen hasta ahora –

Darcy trago grueso, estaba a punto de derrumbarse ante estas últimas palabras

- pero... – Continuo Fury - Para su suerte y la nuestra… no aremos nada de eso -

-¿Qué? , ¿Eso quiere decir que nos perdonaran?- pregunto Darcy esperanzada , podía sentir como la libraba nuevamente.

-¡Ja! ¡Confesó su crimen! , arréstenla agentes – grito Stark

-No exactamente señorita Lewis– contesto Fury ignorando a Tony

-¿entonces?- pregunto Jane

-Les ofrecemos un trato- volvió a hablar Stark

-¿Cuál trato?- pregunto nuevamente Jane

Darcy parecía en un juego de tennis ante las respuestas rápidas de todos, no sabia a quien prestar atención

-Saben Señoritas, No cualquiera roba información de S.H.I.E.L.D. usando solo una vieja laptop con conexión a internet-

-y una memoria flash extraíble –atino Darcy

-Darcy cállate – le regaño Jane

-por lo menos ella ya salió de negación – dijo Stark

-el trato es el siguiente – continuo Fury poniéndose de pie – nosotros no tomaremos acciones sobre el asunto y a cambio la señorita Lewis trabajara para S.H.I.E.L.D. como agente menor en activo para la extracción de información digital en la operación T.A.B.N.I.-

-¿esperen qué? ¿Escuche bien?¿ AGENTE MENOR DE S.H.I.E.L.D? – interrumpió Darcy golpeando la mesa

-era eso, ¿verdad? ….- hablo Jane llamando la atención de todos -¿por eso tantas atenciones de Stark? , Ustedes no estaban interesados en nuestras investigaciones, No, lo que ustedes querían desde un principio, era traernos aquí sabiendo que no vendríamos si no era con Darcy, y al traerla con nosotros ustedes podrían contactarla sin que ni Erick ni yo, lo impidiéramos ¿verdad? – termino Jane en un hilo de voz

-en cierta parte tiene razón- apoyo Tony Stark –pero hay algo en lo que se equivoca , nosotros SI estamos interesados realmente en sus investigaciones, ustedes han logrado un gran avance en el tema aun sin tener grandes herramientas de trabajo, y son sin lugar a duda, una pieza primordial de la primera parte del proyecto ,pero… Darcy Lewis… es también, una pieza primordial de la segunda parte del proyecto –

-La misión se llevara a cabo en Nueva Zelanda, explícitamente en la ciudad de Hamilton en el distrito de waikato- explico Fury

-¡NUEVA ZELANDA!- exalto Darcy

-no aceptamos nada – rechazo Jane – pueden meternos a la cárcel militar o lo que sea, pero no cederemos ante ustedes – dijo esto último levantándose de su asiento

-la decisión no es suya Señorita Foster. Señorita Lewis, ¿usted qué dice?-

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Darcy aun sentada

-b-bueno yo – tartamudeo Darcy por la presión

-Sabemos que uno de sus más grandes sueños es el viajar ¿no es así? , considérelo una manera de poder… expandirse mas en ese ámbito –persuadió Stark

-no lo escuches Darcy, solo intenta lavarte el cerebro- dijo Jane tomándola de hombros

-¿Por qué yo? – pregunto Darcy mirando a Fury

-Estamos en números rojos señorita – le contesto Fury –Después de lo ocurrido en New york , S.H.I.E.L.D. ah sido investigada por numerosas agencias que pretenden ayudar a empresas en donde ya teníamos agentes infiltrados por diversos proyectos .Ahora se nos es más difícil el concluir dichos proyectos de manera positiva , entre estas empresas se encuentran las de Hammer industries , Empresa número uno en construcción de Armamento en América después de la deserción de Stark industries de el negocio , esta empresa es nuestra principal sospechosa en el trafico de el armamento de denominación chemtrail , pero claro ,no podemos proceder a tomar acciones hasta tener información contundente que indiquen que esta empresa está involucrada en la distribución del armamento y saber a quién se lo está comercializando , y usted señorita Lewis al no tener ningún nexo con s.h.i.e.l.d. ni nada que indique su conexión directa con no nosotros ,puede infiltrarse con mayor facilidad en la empresa, en conclusión usted es un punto ciego para el enemigo … Usted puede ser la persona que nos puede dar la información que necesitamos , Si pudo tumbar el muro digital que protegía a s.h.i.e.l.d … créame que usted podrá atravesar con mucha más facilidad la seguridad de Hammer-

-p-pero acaso no puede llamar a alguien más –parpadeo Darcy - digo, ¿Qué tal uno de los mejores informáticos del mundo? Alguien que no tenga relación con s.h.i.e.l.d..-

-Señorita Lewis – sonrió Fury – Los mejores informáticos de el mundo TIENEN relación con S.H.I.E.L.D., pero no se preocupe, anteriormente hemos logrado infiltrar a tres de nuestros mejores agentes a Hammer industries , pero para desgracia nuestra , ninguno es lo que se dice un informático . Pero en dado caso, de que usted acepte , ellos le cubrirán las espaldas y le serán de ayuda en cualquier situación que usted requiera, esta no es una misión complicada , es algo rutinal…. la misión puede llegar a ser larga , pero le prometo que su integridad no se verá en riesgo –

-Mire esto- señalo Tony hacia una pantalla que colgaba en la pared de la sala.

Imágenes de una ciudad en lo que parecía medio oriente , secuencias de gente que transitaba por las calles con normalidad , y de pronto, el sonido de una gran explosión a la lejanía , una ráfaga de viento que chocaba contra el camarógrafo e imágenes entre-cortadas de la gente intentando cubrirse de la ola de tierra y piedras que se levantaba y una onda de una especie de gas que parecía estar caliente se esparcía por todo el lugar , la gente se desmayaba al instante ,al parecer era sofocada por la sustancia esparcida , el camarógrafo pudo articular algunas palabras que fueron inentendibles y sin más se vio como la toma caía hasta el suelo chocando contra la tierra, acto seguido se vio como una mago masculina golpeaba en el suelo justo en la esquina de la toma , el camarógrafo se había desmayado . Se escucho otra explosión pero ahora con más fuerza y una onda parecida a la anterior se levanto chocando con la lente de la camara haciendo que la pantalla del televiso quedara en negro. Nuevas imágenes aparecían en la pantalla, parecía algo común , un atardecer cualquiera , la cámara tomo un zoom y se enfoco en la lejanía en lo parecían unas especies de nubes de formación alargadas , Stark se levanto de su asiento y puso pause a las imágenes en el momento justo en que la cámara enfocaba dichas nubes.

-Esto- Señalo stark en la pantalla – Estas nubes que ven aquí , son lo que en internet se conoce como armas chemtrail, son armas biológicas de procedencia desconocida , sus efectos son inmediatos en las personas que lo llegan a respirar de forma directa , estas nubes que ven aquí son solo experimentos realizados en diversas partes del mundo y sirven para ver sus efectos a largo plazo en las personas , causan enfermedades pandemias, mutaciones ,producen distintos tipos de cáncer …. Una sola nube alcanza a afectar a por lo menos 10 mil habitantes, las primeras imágenes que vieron, es material codificado, en estas pudieron ver los efectos de una bomba chemtrail terrestre y como pudieron observar, solo fue una muestra de lo que estas nuevas armas que aun no están desarrolladas completamente pueden llegar a hacer en cuestión de segundos y nosotros no estamos para esperar que las desarrollen. Foster y Selvig fueron contactados para ayudarnos en las bases de la posible creación de una vacuna inmune a los efectos de esta nueva arma , pero esto podría tomar meses … años incluso , así que no podemos quedar de brazos cruzados hasta que desarrollen la vacuno , No , nosotros necesitamos encontrar el punto de creación de dichas armas y su distribución y eso es algo que no podremos hacer si no conseguimos extraer la información necesaria de Hammer Industries , y esto es algo que solo usted Darcy Lewis podría lograr si colabora con nosotros -

-…. yo realmente…- apenas pudo articular Darcy, las imágenes y las palabras de Stark la habían perturbado

-No tiene por qué responder ahora – le dijo Stark con seriedad –esta es nuestra tarjeta, por si cambia de opinión y decide contactarnos, piénselo bien- le pidió Tony extendiéndole un pequeño papel a Darcy - tiene hasta mañana en la tarde para tomar su decisión , pero recuerde que usted … puede ser el cambio para muchas personas. Pepper … acompaña a las señoritas a la salida-

-Claro- contesto Pepper quien se había mantenido al margen hasta ahora – por aquí Señoritas – les indico

-piénselo- dijo Stark a Darcy antes de que esta saliera de la sala

* * *

-Pero como… ¡MALDITO S.H.I.E.L.D. MALDITO TONY STARK!- maldecía jane caminando de un lado a otro –Engaños ….. Nos trajeron a base de engaños, Maldita sea ¿Cómo no lo pude ver? , era mucha belleza, claro claro , te ofrecemos el trabajo de tus sueños con una jugosa paga a cambio de nada …. ¡MENTIRA!-

-tranquilízate Jane- pidió Darcy sentada en la barra de la cocina de su departamento

-Tranquilizarme – giro Jane con cara de pocos amigo - ¡cómo quieres que me tranquilice, si estamos siendo CHANTAJEADAS por una agencia secreta de mierda!-

- Saldremos de esta, ya verás –prometió Darcy con total tranquilidad

-espera…-mparo en seco Jane -¿Por qué estas tan serena? , ¿No me digas que? ….¡ NO DARCY LEWIS NO! ¿Lo estas considerando enserio? – pregunto la castaña caminando hacia la barra donde se encontraba Darcy

-pues….- pronuncio Darcy dándole vueltas al asunto

-¡NO!- sentencio Jane – ¿estás viendo y no vez? , solo te utilizaran a su beneficio –

-Tony Stark sonaba muy Serio – dijo darcy tomando un sorbo de un te que había preparado

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundida Jane

-Jane … creo que esto es realmente importante , recuerdo .. Recuerdo haber leído un artículo en Tumblr sobre una entrevista que se realizaba a él… Tony Stark, el decía que haría hasta lo imposible para acabar con todas las amenazas que significan el trafico de armamento, trafico en el que mismo había participado alguna vez sin siquiera darse cuenta, también decía que muchas empresas traficaban armas con carteles de delincuencia y estas empresas ni siquiera sabían que lo hacían… que tal, ¿Qué tal si este es el caso? , yo realmente seria de gran ayuda-

Jane tardo en contestar, no podía salir de su asombro, ¿Darcy Lewis hablando con seriedad sobre algo que no era su ipod? Algo andaba mal

-Estás loca, y lo digo seriamente… creo que ya te lavaron el cerebro– fue lo único que se ocurrió a Jane en tal situación, tal vez sonara mal, pero esperaba que ella entendiera

- no lo sé, alomejor lo hicieron, pero aun así, creo que debería considerar la posibilidad de ayudarles –

- ¡Darcy entiende! , ¿Recuerdas a los dos agentes de s.h.i.e.l.d. que participaron junto a Stark y thor en la lucha contra Loki?-

-pues agentes en sí... No… pero recuerdo a un Dr. Banner enorme y verde, y a un hombre con mayas azules y estrellitas… -

-¡EXACTO! – grito Jane haciendo señas con las manos – nadie los recuerda porque s.h.i.e.l.d. los desapareció al instante, todos sabemos que estuvieron ahí, varias personas los vieron pero nadie ¡NADIE sabe quiénes son ni que paso con ellos , ni siquiera hay imágenes de ellos ,ni retratos hablados ni nada! –

- vale eso ya suena como paranoias tuyas Jane-

-decidido… Nos vamos mañana-

-¿QUE? –Escupió Darcy - pero Jane, ¿el trabajo? , tu y Selvig , ¿tus investigaciones? , ¿Qué pasara con eso?-

-no te arriesgare para nada en esto – contesto Jane con más seriedad

-puedes continuar en el proyecto aun si yo no acepto-

-pero Darcy, - suspiro Jane - nos han traído aquí con engaños para utilizarnos a todos, se pueden meter su puto trabajo por el trasero -

-¿estás dispuesta a renunciar a todo… tus sueños , tus aspiraciones?- pregunto preocupada

-lo haré por ti Darcy- contesto la castaña con resignación, acto que Darcy identifico al instante

-Jane… no eres mi madre para sacrificarte por mi todo el tiempo –

-lo ago Por tu bien- insistía la castaña

¿por mi bien? Se preguntaba Darcy ,¿acaso siempre seria una interferencia para Jane?

-pues deja de hacerlo por mi bien – le reflexiono rápidamente Darcy - empieza a hacerlo por tu propio bienestar, has estado esforzándote tanto tiempo, y siempre terminas poniendo a los demás antes que a ti, Jane yo me puedo cuidar sola , soy mayor de edad , y aunque tú y Selvig me vean como una inútil…. no soy una niña a la que deben de sobreproteger siempre-

Jane sintió como un golpe se ajustaba en su pecho ¿así sentía Darcy realmente?

-nunca dije que fueras inútil Darcy- le explico

-pues me tratas así siempre –

-. Darss… yo te quiero como una hermana, es por eso que te protejo, no es porque yo crea que seas alguien inútil –

-Jane…. Yo creo que debo hacer esto, enserio– expreso Darcy dando la vuelta a todo

-ya habíamos hablado de esto y mi respuesta fue un rotundo ¡NO! –

-por fin puedo hacer algo que ayude a los demás, algo de utilidad… podría ser el cambio de muchas personas –

-tu eres de utilidad Dass – le replanteo Jane

-util… ¿útil en que Jane?- contesto Darcy con arrebato en su voz

Jane no supo que contestar

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos a dormir…. Nos iremos mañana temprano, espero que estés lista- concluyo jane tomando su bolso, se dirigió a la salida, miro a Darcy, le dio las buenas noches y cerro azotando la puerta del departamento, haciendo que la alarma se encendiera de nuevo.

Darcy quedo sola en el departamento, se levando de la barra y sin prestar atención a la alarma que había activado Jane se tiro en el sillón, estiro su mano y la metió en el bolso delantero de su pantalón sacando la pequeña tarjeta rectangular que Stark le había dado, se apoyo en una almohada del sillón cerro sus ojos un microsegundo y miro la tarjeta nuevamente.

-Malditas alarmas- maldijo Darcy por lo bajo sin despegar la mirada de aquella tarjeta.

* * *

-¡Darcy! , abre, ¡ya es hora de irnos!- gritaba Jane golpeando la puerta del departamento de Darcy

-¡Darcy! – volvió a gritar Jane intentando golpear nuevamente la puerta, pero esta fue abierta por una mujer mayor que salía del apartamento

La mujer miro a jane y sin decir nada salió del departamento

-¿Usted quién es? – le pregunto Jane haciendo que se detuviera

-Soy de la limpieza – le contesto la señora

-y la señorita que vive aquí, ¿no sabe si ya se levanto?- pregunto nuevamente Jane

La señora miro a Jane unos segundos, como pensando en darle o no la información que la señorita le pedía

-Cuando llegue ya no había nadie- se decidió a decirle - este departamento fue desocupado en la mañana, pero aun así dejaron unas maletas– explico la trabajadora

-¿Qué? –alcanzo a gritar Jane antes de salir corriendo hacia el elevador, ante la mirada atónita de la trabajadora

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron en el primer piso y una desesperada Jana salía disparada en dirección a la recepción. Esperaba que Darcy no hubiera hecho una estupidez, ¿por qué tenía que probarse? , ella era útil ¿Por qué no lo entendía? , no tenia que hacer nada para demostrarlo, no tenia porque hacer nada de eso, no tenía.

-Se le ofrece algo, señorita- le pregunto el recepcionista del departamental con amabilidad

-Darcy Lewis, una trabajadora me dijo que salió esta mañana – dijo Jane agitadamente

-déjeme ver – le contesto el recepcionista dirigiéndole una mirada de extrañes a Jane mientras tecleaba en su ordenador -la inquilina Lewis dio de baja su servicio esta madrugada a las 3:45 para ser exacto, pero dejo algo para una tal…. Jane Foster-

-yo, yo soy Jane Foster – le dijo Jane con desesperación intentando apresurar las cosas

-bien… - dudo un segundo el trabajador - puede mostrarme su tarjeta de identificación por favor- le pidió el hombre

-c-claro- accedió Jane buscando entre su pantalón - tome- le contesto Jane extendiéndole su tarjeta, el trabajador la chequeo con un identificador y sus datos personales salieron enlistados en la pantalla, ahora entendía lo que Stark dijo en la junta

-Muy bien señorita Foster , esto es lo que dejo la inquilina Lewis- dijo el trabajador extendiéndole una hoja de papel doblada – no dio más explicaciones , solo pidió que se lo entregáramos explícitamente a usted -

-Gracias – le agradeció tomando el papel rápidamente sin prestarle mucha atención

-que tenga un buen día – le deseo el hombre

Jane tomo el papel en su mano y empezó a desdoblarlo mientras caminaba a un pequeño sillón de la recepción, se sentó en el , abrió la nota , y se dispuso a leer

~Querida Jane , sé que cuando leas esto estarás totalmente roja de enojo y lo más seguro es que estés paranoica , pero no podía irme sin dejarte explicación alguna , veras, estuve reflexionando (lo se , reflexionar en mi … algo totalmente raro) , y llegue a la conclusión de que simplemente no podía ignorar a toda esa gente que muere día a día a causa de esas armas , así que eh decidido aceptar el trato que S.H.I.E.L.D. me ofrece , tal vez eh actuado impulsivamente y no eh tomado en cuenta los miles de posibles desenlaces que podrían salir de esta situación , ¿pero sabes qué? Creo que en un futuro no me arrepentiré de nada, se que estaré contenta por esta decisión, se que podre sonreír al saber que no me quede de brazos cruzados, que no le di la espalda a esa gente que necesitaba mi ayuda…. Por favor perdóname (aunque conociéndote esto es imposible), espero que lo comprendas y me apoyes en esta nueva locura mía.

Te Quiere ~ Darcy Lewis

PDT: Por favor…¡POR FAVOR! No dejes tu trabajo en s.h.i.e.l.d. yo sé cuánto te has esforzado y también sé que es tu mas grande sueño, por favor no lo dejes ir por un impulso mío, sabes que te quiero y siempre deseo lo mejor para ti, cuídate mucho y si llegas a ver a Thor en estos días mándale un salúdalo de mi parte y dile que es muy popular en internet (aunque su hermano parece tener un ejército de Fangirls de su lado también), nos veremos pronto, lo prometo.

Otra PDT: por favor ignora lo que está dentro de los paréntesis…. A veces divago~

-Estúpida- alcanzo a articular Jane al terminar de leer la nota, no sabía porque pero era imposible quitarse esa sonrisa que había aparecido en su rostro, así como también era imposible contener las lagrimas que empezaban a caer por sus mejillas – Cuídate – volvió a articular mientras se limpiaba una lagrima que recién empezaba a brotar.

* * *

Querido Diario:

¿Recuerdas que ayer te conté sobre lo espectacular que había sido mi día? Pues creo que exagere al usar la palabra "espectacular" en aquella oración, no sé cómo ni cuándo pero ahora mismo estoy en un avión hacia Alemania, y todo gracias nuevamente a Tony Stark y su gran poder de convencimiento.

Aunque no lo creas me han reclutado en s.h.i.e.l.d., una agencia secreta de antiterrorismo mundial… si, esa misma que hackeamos para robar información para las investigaciones, pues veras… se han dado cuenta, y como chantaje me han terminado reclutando como una agente menor para una misión en donde debo de hackear algunas computadoras y así extraer alguna información importante…. Aunque al principio dude en aceptar ,al final , como ya te dije … Tony Stark termino por convencerme a través de una presentación audiovisual ….Jane por supuesto , se puso en contra desde un principio , pero creo que esta vez mi voluntad fue más fuerte que mi lógica (si es que eso es bueno) .

Eh huido como una cobarde sin siquiera enfrentar mi decisión con Jane, se que ella lo hace por mí, se que ella me quiere y por eso se interpuso… pero creo que esta vez hice bien (excepto la parte de huir como cobarde…. Eso si lo hice mal).

Después de tener una discusión con Jane tome la decisión de aceptar el trato que me ofrecían ,llame a el numero que Tony Stark me había dado en caso de querer contactarlos, me respondió una maquina llamada Jarvis y esta me puso en contacto directo con Stark y el con una gran alegría me paso con Fury .

el señor del parche me explico que tenía que abandonar mi departamento (No el departamento no , solo llevaba un día ahí) lo antes posible y que tomara solo lo más esencial para un viaje (si , solo tome unos dos cambios y toda mi preciada tecnología) ya que ellos me darán todo lo necesario una vez llegara a Alemania (eh aquí la primera incógnita) "¿No se supone que debía viajar a Nueva Zelanda?'" les grite por teléfono ,a lo que ellos me contestaron que si , la misión seria en Nueva Zelanda , pero que antes debía viajar a la base de s.h.i.e.l.d en Alemania en donde parece ser ,entrenan a todos sus agentes antes de cada misión , una vez ahí me recogerán en el aeropuerto y me asignarían a alguien , esa persona me explicara todos los detalles del proyecto y me hará un pequeño examen de reconocimiento , así sabrán que no me cambiare al bando malvado, algo así como el lado oscuro en Star Wars o con el señor tenebroso en Harry Potter.

Luego de escuchar todas esas explicaciones, agarre mis maletas y baje por el ascensor , dispuesta a salir de ahí totalmente desapercibida , pero hubo algo que me detuvo … Jane , no podía irme sin explicarle nada (y como soy muy cobarde) decidí dejarle una nota con el recepcionista del departamental , di por finalizada mi estancia y pedí explícitamente que mi nota solo se la dieran a Jane Foster .

Salí sin mirar atrás y vi a un taxi que esperaba en el estacionamiento por algún cliente, decidí tomarlo, me subí en él y pedí por favor que me dejaran en el aeropuerto más cercano y OH! ¡Sorpresa, el taxista ya lo sabia! , ¡SI,era un agente de s.h.i.e.l.d. disfraza de taxista que había sido mandado por mí en concreto! , ¿Las sorpresas nunca acabaran? …., el taxista que no era taxista me llevo a un aeropuerto comercial y me dio un boleto, (Gracias a Spock) era un boleto de primera clase de nuevo…. Tony Stark , tus atenciones son geniales … siempre y cuando no sea por alguna otra treta que me estés tendiendo en Alemania … el NO taxista me encamino (Subió/Arrastro) al avión , para asegurarse de que no me echara para atrás de último momento y renunciara a la misión ( casi me amarra a mi asiento) me deseo buena suerte (No sé porque eso me sonó a " te deseo buena suerte porque la necesitaras") y se bajo del avión , acto seguido la puerta se cerro , y el avión empezó con su despegue.

Ahora mismo en el avión, estoy escuchado los ronquidos de alguien mientras escribo esto, solo somos cinco personas en primera clase… yo, una señora que creo es la de los ronquidos y tres hombres jóvenes y musculosos que creo no están por casualidad en este vuelo y en esta sección… ¡Mas Agentes de s.h.i.e.l.d ! , creo que tendré que acostumbrarme a esto, ¿me pregunto si la señora roncando es también parte de todo y solo esta fingiendo sus ronquidos como parte estratégica del plan? … si es así, lo está haciendo muy bien, ¡Que feo ronca!

En fin diario, estoy a punto de subir un cambio de horario monumental, así que debo de descansar algo antes, serán muchas horas de vuelo así que tal vez después pida un maratón de DR. Who para desestresarme .

Por el momento este ha sido mi día (¿acaso querías más?)… y juro ¡JURO POR MI VIDA! Nunca más volver a pensar que eh vivido el día el más espectacular de mi vida y que nada lo podría superar… porque oh ¡GRAN ERROR! …. Odio equivocarme pero Si, mi día pudo ser mil veces más espectacular y esto no significa justamente que me pueda gustar.

* * *

**Se que prometi a Clint en esta continuacion , pero me fue imposible introducirlo sin que esto se convirtiera en un capitulo de 30 paginas , perdon :c**

**Algunas aclaraciones :**

**Las armas Chemtrail existen (supuestamente) y son usadas para la creación de varias enfermedades , eso de las nubes toxicas también es cierto (segun internet) , también respecto a el comportamiento de Darcy ... solo digamos que actuó bajo impulsos y stress máximo entre otras cosas en este capitulo hay muchas referencias frikis, asi que les reto a encontrarlas XD **

**bueno eso era todo**

**Gracias por leer el fic y gracias por sus Reviews~**


	3. Chapter 3

**- Capitulo 3 -**

* * *

-Sera trabajo tuyo agente Barton – decía Nick Fury atreves de el intercomunicador celular – es una misión importante, tómalo con seriedad –

-Lo haré señor, no tiene por qué preocuparse –se escucho la voz ronca de Clint Barton tras la bocina de el teléfono

-¡conseguido! ,¡El Águila esta en vuelo!- anuncio Tony Stark entrando a la sala con Martini en mano y un gran escándalo – ¡Hey! ¿Con quién hablas? - pregunto Tony al ver que no tenia respuesta por parte de Fury.

-Agente, me informan que la Señorita Lewis ya está en camino hacia Alemania – hablo Fury ignorando a Stark

-¿Legolas? – pregunto Tony con asombro en su cara, había pasado casi un año desde la última vez que había visto al arquero.

-¿Stark?-pregunto Clint, la voz de Stark habían cruzado por el celular en susurros hasta el.

-Si, al parecer está realmente interesado en el proyecto – le contesto Nick Fury a el agente

-quiero hablar con él – dijo Tony caminando unos pasos hacia la penumbra de la habitación donde se encontraba Fury , estiro su mano en petición y Fury le asintió con la mirada

-quiere hablar contigo – le informo Fury pasando el teléfono a Tony

Tony dejo su Martini en la mesita de lado, carraspeo unos segundos con la mano hecha puño en la boca y tomo el celular que el director le ofrecía

- ¡hey Robin Hood! , que milagro – saludo Tony efusivamente moviéndose hasta el otro extremo de la habitación

-igualmente – contesto Clint con su característico tono serio

-¿Qué pasa con esos ánimos? ¿Eh?- pregunto Tony con incredulidad, Clint solo podía negar con una sonrisa de el otro lado al escuchar las palabras de Stark - ¡Lewis ya va hacia haya!- le afirmo Tony , pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta por parte de Clint - Okay , ya entiendo … en fin , no es por alarmar ni nada , pero quiero decirte que esta misión es importante para mí , así que quiero pedirte de favor que no la vallas a echar a perder –pidió Tony en un cambio repentino de voz

-eso nunca pasara- le aseguro Clint

- Lo se lo se , niñito estrella de s.h.i.e.l.d. y esas cosas , pero quería asegurarme , espero y cuides bien a Lewis porque si cierto Triple H con martillo se entera de lo que está haciendo su amiga … no quiero ni pensar lo que podría pasarte –

-Pasarnos- corrigió Barton

-Pasarte- replanteo Stark

-Fury me ah explicado todo, es una misión sencilla, no tienen de que preocuparse –

-más vale , oye en otras cosas sigue en pie lo de las vacaciones en Cancún ….- cambio drásticamente Tony - Claro después de la misión , y puedes traer a Natasha si quieres , creo que le cairia bien unas lindas vacaciones , ya sabes por su carácter y sus preciones, a veces no te entiendo … bueno quien soy para juzgar , igual potts ira , alomejor hasta Lewis , Thor y Foster se nos suman ,el capi ya confirmo, Banner , dudo mucho que acceda, será un pachangon de esos que ni te cuen…..-

-Hablamos después agente – interrumpió Fury después de arrebatarle el celular a Tony - descanse que pronto comenzara su trabajo– le dijo a Clint, y colgó la llamada

-¡oye! – se quejo Tony con Martini en mano nuevamente

-será mejor irnos Stark, nuestro trabajo aquí a concluido- finalizo Fury dando media vuelta en dirección hacia la salida

-Dirás "TU" trabajo, yo aun tengo que convencer a Foster para que nos siga apoyando en la parte científica-

-ella aceptara- afirmo Fury caminando sin más a la salida

-ojala… oye espera – pidió Tony haciendo que Fury se detuviera - ¿No quieres un trago? – ofreció

El moreno solo pudo levantar una ceja a la propuesta del hombre de hierro

-¿no es muy tarde para tomar?-Pregunto

-dirás muy temprano, ya son las 5:30 –

-No quiero, gracias-rechazo Fury Saliendo del lugar

-tú te lo pierdes – le dijo Tony empinándose su copa y absorbiéndola de un solo trago como si de agua se tratara

Era extraño que la dejaran ahí sola, ¿para qué tanta seguridad si al final la abandonarían a su suerte?

* * *

Después de casi 13 horas de vuelo , porfió Había aterrizado, hace unos 30 minutos aproximadamente.

Y para su mala suerte fue una sobre cargo la que se había encargado de levantarla justo después de que todos abandonaran el vuelo "Malditas alarmas, cuando quiero que suenen nunca suenan" se repetía Darcy mentalmente cada vez que recordaba el momento.

Todos, incluso los "guardias" de S.H.I.E.L.D que la habían acompañado en el vuelo… incluso ellos la habían dejado a la deriva en el país extranjero.

¿No se supone que alguien me esperaría en la llegada a Alemania? , estaba cansada, sucia y algo mareada por el vuelo y lo único que quería era llegar y que una gran limosina con su nombre estuviera esperándole, tal vez sonara mucho pedir pero era lo mínimo que se merecía por aceptar semejante acuerdo.

Pero no , ahora mismo estaba sentada en una banca de el aeropuerto con un pequeño bolso y una mochila como maleta ,según sus cálculos eran aproximadamente las 9 y algo de la noche de el otro dia ,y se suponia que debía esperar por lo menos 30 minutos más para poder pedir algo de información ya que el informador en turno solo hablaba alemán y el trabajador bilingüe no entraba hasta el turno nocturno.

Era chistoso en cierta manera el encontrarse ahí en ese lugar, nunca en su triste vida se hubiera imaginado dicha situación, "si Jane me viera "se repetía Darcy una y otra vez mentalmente, si Jane la viera lo más seguro es que estuviera con una pancarta de "Te lo dije" justo enfrente de ella y una sonrisa escapaba de Darcy con tal imagen mental.

-para pasajeros extranjeros, favor de venir a información para un chequeo de papeleo- dijo una voz femenina con perfecto ingles a través de las bocinas de el aeropuerto

-por fin- agradecía Darcy tomando sus cosas con dirección hacia el plantel de información

-Buenas noches- saludo una trabajadora joven de melena rubia

-Buenas noches- le contesto Darcy con una gran sonrisa en su rostro en el poco tiempo que llevaba en Alemania ya había extrañado el contacto con alguien más que hablara su lengua

-Papeles por favor- le pidió la joven con una sonrisa por igual

-claro claro- se apresuraba Darcy en contestar mientras sacaba de su mochila el pasaporte –tenga-le dijo Darcy extendiendo su papeleo

La joven lo tomo y reviso todos sus sellos para parar en su nombre "Darcy Lewis" alcanzo a leer la joven cambiando su actitud de inmediato, para acto seguido teclear algunos números en un ordenado y afirmar el sistema de su pasaporte

-Todo en orden- le sonrió la mujer –por favor pase de este lado – le indico señalando una puerta hasta el fondo

-¿pero, no me había dicho que todo estaba en orden?- pregunto Darcy al mirar la puerta y alcanzar a entender un poco el significado de las letras titulares sobre la madera de esta

-seguro, todo está en orden- afirmo la trabajadora de información

-¿entonces por qué me manda a verificación?- dudaba Darcy

-Es rutinal – prometió la joven

-Okay … -seguía dudando Darcy , no sabía porque pero esto tenía el sello de s.h.i.e.l.d. por todas partes –Gracias – le agradeció a la joven y se encamino hacia el lugar señalado

Darcy toco la puerta tres veces y al no conseguir respuesta decidió adentrarse sin más, giro la perilla y empujo, no había nadie , todo estaba oscuro.

-Hola- dijo Darcy sin respuesta alguna adentrándose en el lugar

Pero un golpe fuerte hizo que se detuviera, la puerta se había cerrado tras ella y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta sintió como alguien la tomaba por detrás y la apretujaba sobre su estomago y brazos

-¡Ayuda!- empezó a gritar Darcy mientras mantenía una resistencia contra una mano que se ponía sobre su boca en busca de silenciarla, pero Darcy alcanzo a abrir sus labios y mordió con fuerza hasta alcanzar zafarse de aquel agarre

-¡me mordió!- se alcanzo a escuchar el quejido de un hombre en la habitación, Darcy corrió rápidamente a la salida eh intento girar con desesperación la perilla, pero le fue imposible, tenia candado.

-yo me encargo -se escucho otra voz más profunda en la habitación, Darcy sintió como una sombra se acercaba a ella, tomo un lapicero que se encontraba en el escritorio de la habitación y se lo aventó a aquella sombra sin obtener resultado alguno.

Darcy volvió a sentir una presión contra ella, esta vez tomada por enfrente, intento poner resistencia, pero esta vez le sería inútil, el hombre la había tomado de la muñeca izquierda.

-Cálmate- le dijo la misma voz profunda a su oído ,Darcy detuvo sus forcejeos y alcanzo a divisar unos ojos azules que resaltaban gracias a una pequeña tira de luz que entraba por el filo de la puerta, no sabía porque pero al ver aquella mirada azul dejo de tener miedo , sabía que todo estaría bien , sintió como el hombre levantaba su mano izquierda y la ponía sobre su boca y nariz , "cloroformo" se dijo Darcy a si misma mientras resentía el efecto de aquel químico , no pudo más y se dejo ir entre los brazos de aquel hombre de ojos azules , Darcy se había Desmallado.

Sintió como alguien la movía delicadamente y la dejaba reposando sobre una superficie suave, no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde entonces , pero agradecía que por fin empezara a tomar conciencia sobre si misma nuevamente.

Parpadeo rápidamente intentando enfocar su mirada, pero todo era inútil, la sensación de estar sobre un sueño y mareo profundo le ganaba, eso sin contar que al parecer no contaba con sus gafas, aun asi sabía que tenía que levantarse lo más pronto posible, puso un poco de resistencia contra la luz que calaba a su mirada y abrió los ojos de golpe.

Solo podía ver el techo blanco del lugar donde estaba y algunos adornos que colgaban de la pared de esta.

-Por fin despertó-escucho Darcy a la lejanía sin poder mirar claramente nada – gracias al cielo, creí que nunca lo aria- volvió a hablar aquella voz

-déjamelo a mí, aun le quedan algunas horas de intoxicación- pidió otra voz más familiar para Darcy , era el hombre de ojos azules quien hablaba

-Claro como tu digas, pero que conste que yo ya cumplí con mi parte de la misión, de ahora en adelante es asunto tuyo - agrego la primera voz saliendo de el lugar

Darcy parpadeo nuevamente haciendo que el cloroformo trajera sus efectos de nuevo, el hombre tenía razón, le faltaban algunas horas más de desintoxicación

* * *

-¿Así que ah venido voluntariamente a solicitar el puesto que usted desprecio en primera?-preguntaba Tony Stark a la joven castaña

-en segunda para ser exactos, si hubiera sabido todo esto en primer lugar nunca hubiera aceptado y no me encontraría en esta situación- respondió Jane Foster frente a el escritorio donde se encontraba sentado Stark

-replanteo... ¿qué le viste a él grandote de el martillo?- pregunto Tony con incredulidad en su rostro

-¿me dará el trabajo, sí o no?- reimpuso Jane con fuerza en sus palabras

-está bien está bien, el trabajo siempre fue suyo Foster- aclaro Tony – espero ahora empezar con el pie derecho después de todo lo ocurrido – propuso

-así será- prometió

-y a todo esto, ¿por qué esta reivindicación en su decisión? – rimo Tony

-Darcy me lo ha pedido – Dijo Jane sin ocultar nada

Tony solo pudo sonreír ante aquellas palabras

-Me alegra escuchar eso, ustedes dos junto con Selvig son muy importantes en esta operación-

-lo sé, nos lo dijo antes- corto Jane

Tony pudo entender el humor de la castaña y decidió terminar la plática

-bien… como veo que ya está todo resuelto … seria genial que empezaras desde hoy con tu trabajo , Bruce Banner ya está en la torre y esta ansioso de conocerla , está en la planta 23 de la torre , solo suba y se lo encontrara ahí , él le explicara todo , yo subiré en cuanto termine con algunas cosas –

-Señor Stark- llamo Jane

-Si- pregunto Tony con duda

-Que sepa, que solo lo ago por Darcy –se sincero Jane

-Todos tenemos nuestros motivos Foster- dijo Tony

Jane soltó una sonrisa y se retiro del despacho de Stark.

* * *

Darcy abrió los ojos nuevamente, sin poder divisar bien puesto que no tenia sus anteojos,aun asi no resintió ningún efecto del cloroformo , al parece estaba desintoxicada por completo , se enderezo y tallo sus manos contra sus ojos para poder visualizar mejor, parecía estar en otro lugar diferente a el primero.

Era una especie de cuarto individual, y por lo que podía alcanzar a ver constaba de una cama donde se encontraba ella, un pequeño locker verde, un sillón y un estante con un pequeño televisor antiguo.

Al parecer se encontraba sola en aquel cuarto

Darcy se levanto de la cama y e intento caminar directamente hacia el locker en busca de sus cosas sin éxito alguno.

-todo fue extraído hasta nuevo aviso – informo una voz profunda que provenía a espaldas de ella

Darcy giro rápidamente su rostro para encontrarse con una gran mancha gris proveniente de el atuendo de aquel hombre de voz profunda , levanto su mirada intentando distinguir bien su rostro , pero le fue imposible gracias a su pésimo enfoque

-ten , son tuyos-le dijo el hombre extendiéndole sus anteojos frente a ella

Darcy los tomo con impaciencia y se los coloco rápidamente , pudiendo enfocar por fin a el hombre

Era un hombre de estatura media y fuerte apariencia que …. Esperen "Es el mismo hombre grosero de la alarma en los apartamentos de Stark" se grito Darcy a sí misma con sobresalto en su rostro

-te devolverán todas tus cosas luego- continuo el hombre ignorando por completo la expresión que Darcy tenía en su rostro

- t-u –tartamudeaba Darcy mientras lo señala con su dedo

-Mi nombre es ojo de halcón y seré el que se encargue de ti de ahora en adelante – dijo el hombre indiferente a el señalamiento de Darcy

-¡eres el de la alarma con dolor de cabeza!- soltó Darcy con alegría al descubrir a el hombre

-sí, Y seré tu tutor – dijo Barton secamente acomodando una cosas sin prestar gran atención a la joven

-¿cuál es tu nombre?- Pregunto Darcy , realmente sentía curiosidad por el

-ojo de halcón- remarco Clint con fuerza, si odiaba algo era repetir las cosas

-esta ... bien – flaqueo Darcy , obviamente sabia que ese no era su nombre real, pero por lo visto no podría insistir más en el tema , ¿Cómo lo había llamado esa mujer? ¿Find? ¿Tim? … a veces odiaba el poder recordar los nombres de 105 pokemones diferentes y no poder recordar un estúpido nombre humano

-Toma- le extendió Ojo de halcón a Darcy

-¿Qué es? – pregunto Darcy al ver la pequeña mochila

-ropa y artículos necesarios- le explico el hombre – aséate y vístete en aquel baño – dijo señalando la puerta trasera de la que Darcy no se había percatado – tienes que ir a la sala de dirección - concluyo en dirección a la salida

-espera- le interrumpió Darcy desconociendo el camino a la dirección

-te esperare afuera- le contesto el hombre bufando sin siquiera voltear

Darcy solo pudo ver como el hombre salía rápidamente de su vista.

Salió de la ducha enrollándose en una toalla , tomo la mochila que le habían dado y reviso que había en ella , un paquete de ropa interior femenina nueva, dos playeras medianas de color gris con un logo dorado y dos pantalones negros , también había un par de tennis de bota de el mismo color y algunos productos de aseo personal.

Se vistió rápidamente con la ropa que parecía más un uniforme, se coloco sus anteojos, se puso los botines y salió del baño, se cepillo rápidamente su melena ondulada y la ato en una coleta alta, acomodo la mochila nuevamente en el locker y salió de la habitación.

Justo al cruzar la puerta se encontró con el hombre quien se encontraba recargado en la pared con una mueca de fastidio.

-Tardaste mucho-le dijo Clint sin muchas ganas

-Perdón- se disculpo Darcy

-No importa- dijo el arquero empezando a caminar –Sígueme-

-¿vamos a la sala de dirección?- atino a preguntar Darcy mientras lo seguía, realmente se sentí muy fuera de lugar ,¿asi serian las cosas siempre? ¿tan rápido?

-si- respondio Barton como si contestara las preguntas internas de Darcy

Caminaron en silencio, sin siquiera dirigirse una mirada, en todo este tiempo no había podido mirarle a los ojos , no sabía porque pero tenia una pequeña necesidad de volver a mirar aquel tono azul.

En el camino se encontraron a varias personas más, tanto hombres como mujeres que portaban un uniforme similar a el de Darcy.

Darcy no pudo evitar darse cuenta de las miradas que algunas personas les dedicaban en el camino , al parecer murmuraban algo, en cambio ojo de halcón ni siquiera se inmutaba con la presencia de esto, todo empezaba a ser aun mas incomodo.

-es aquí-le dijo ojo de halcón señalando una sala verde

-¿tú no vienes?- pregunto Darcy al ver que el hombre no se adentraba en el lugar

-No, después de que termines aquí… por favor dirígete al comedor, necesitas ingerir algo para tu bienestar-

-Qué manera tan extraña de ofrecerme comida-contesto Darcy por lo bajo, aun asi Barton pudo escucharlo

-Solo haz lo que te digo- remarco caminando en dirección contraria a darcy

La joven pelinegra quedo sola en ese largo pasillo frente a aquel salón verde.

-Espero que no sea otra sorpresa como la del aeropuerto- se dijo Darcy empujando la entrada de la sala

-Agente Lewis, bienvenida- saludo una joven mujer de tez morena y melena recogida

-hola- atino a responder Darcy con un pequeño saludo

-por favor tome asiento le ofreció la mujer- señalando un sillón de cuero negro frente a un escritorio, cuando ojo de halcón dijo "dirección" a eso se refería exactamente, el lugar parecía una especie de dirección de cualquier escuela donde llevan a los niños revoltosos para ser castigados.

-Agente, antes de todo déjeme felicitarla por su reciente unión a S.H.I.E.L.D. , créame que ah tomado una de las mejores decisiones de su vida- expreso la mujer con una gran sonría en su rostro mientras tomaba asiento en la silla del escritorio

-solo es algo temporal-le contesto Darcy con toda tranquilidad

-lo sé, pero igual, ahora es una más de nosotros- insistía la mujer sin perder su sonrisa

-bueno en eso tiene razón- sonrió Darcy por igual

-Mi nombre es María Hill, directora del plantel de entrenamiento de S.H.I.E.L.D. y Agente en ocasiones especiales- se presento la mujer- y de ahora en adelante seré su encargad junto a ojo de halcón- concluyo la mujer

-es un gusto- volvió a sonreír Darcy

-creo que usted ya fue informada de todo la misión y el desempeño que tendrá en ella ¿no es asi?- pregunto la mujer

-Así es- se limito a contestar Darcy

-Bien , su estancia aquí será corta , serán d semanas de entrenamiento intensivo , eso dependerá únicamente de su desempeño , entre más rápido mejor , su entrenamiento correrá a cargo de su agente asignado en este caso Ojo de Halcón , quien creo yo, ya lo conoce , todo será bajo mi supervisión previa y sus avances serán valorados por mí , las reglas son básicas , No puede mantener contacto con nadie más que con su agente asignado , esto es por seguridad propia y la de la misión , sus objetos personales se le serán retirados y serán remplazados por los de la agencia, no puede mantener contacto con el exterior de ninguna manera , esto incluye cualquier tipo de conexión satelital vía internet a menos de que yo lo autorice ,su conocimiento del tiempo o el dia serán totalmente negados , asi como también su conosimiento sobre el dia o la noche , usted se levantara cuando se lo indiquemos y se dormirá cuando mismo ,no podrá salir de su recamara después de su entrenamiento correspondiente, se le proporcionaran material de entretenimiento si usted asi lo desea , este material solo podrá ser utilizado en sus horas libres , su alimentación y ejercicio serán estrictas bajo el régimen de la agencia y sus horas de sueño serán proporcionales, todo esto será sancionado en caso de no dar el cumplimiento adecuado , los detalles de la misión general te los dará ojo de halcón , claro si aprueba correctamente el entrenamiento. - termino María

-¿Qué?- dijo atónita Darcy en respuesta a dichas reglas, estaría desconectada de todos y todo, de internet ¡INTERNET!

-oh cierto- dijo Hill ignorando la pregunta de Darcy mientras tomaba un folio – No puede mencionar su nombre bajo ninguna circunstancia, se le asignara un mote como manera de identificación - dijo María

-¿Por qué?, me gusta mi nombre- dijo Darcy

-es por seguridad y respeto, el nombre de un agente es lo mas intimo del mismo- explico la directora

-entiendo- suspiro Darcy

-su mote será "Kea Burlón"- asigno María Hill

-¿Kea burlón?- dudo Darcy

-Es un ave de suma inteligencia, capaz de utilizar su intelecto y astucia para introducirse en casi cualquier sitio para conseguir su alimento.- explico

-ya veo, yo también hago eso cuando tengo hambre- soltó Darcy sin gran respuesta de María- ¿eso era todo?-decidió continuar Daacy

-Si-asintió María – puede retirarse, por favor valla directo con su tutor- pidió Hill

-Si- contesto Darcy en una pequeña despedida , Definitivamente aquí ,todo seria muy rápido

Después de unos minutos de búsqueda en solitario, por fin pudo dar con el comedor, "encontrar algún lugar sin poder pedir información a alguien... Merezco mi reconocimiento, aunque se lo pude preguntar a la directora" se repetía Darcy mentalmente.

Cuando entro a el comedor se encontró con una gran habitación verde repleta de uniformado idénticos entre si , tanto hombres como mujeres que se encontraban en el lugar , algunos formados con grandes bandejas en mano, había servidores y cocineros en el fondo de el comedor y pequeñas mesas con asientos para cuatro en casi todo el resto de la sala.

Darcy empezó a buscar a ojo de halcón con la mirada, pero no pudo encontrarlo entre tanta gente con atuendos similares, decidió adentrarse en lugar pero antes de dar más de dos pasos fue detenida por una mano que hacia presión en su hombro izquierdo.

-por aquí- le dijo ojo de halcón quien se encontraba tras de ella

Darcy no lo había sentido llegar y solo se limito a seguirlo hasta una mesa del fondo

-Este será nuestro lugar para la comida-explico Barton asiéndole una seña con la mano invitando a Darcy a sentarse

-bien- dijo Darcy sentándose sin preguntar más

-Espera aquí- le dijo el hombre dejándola sola

No tardo más de 5 minutos en regresar, ahora con dos platos de comida en sus manos , le extendió uno a Darcy y el se sentó frente a ella.

-Gracias- dijo Darcy mirando el plato de comida que parecía más bien una especie de almuerzo ligero ,¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? ,bueno , por lo menos las comidas le servirían pata saber mas o menos la hora mientras durara su estancia - ¿Qué es?- pregunto la pelinegra al desconocer el pasillo

-cómelo- le sentencio Barton empezando a comer por su parte

Darcy no tuvo otra opción que hacerle caso, para su suerte la comida le había gustado aun con ese aspecto tan poco agradable, era una especie de pasta dulce con muchas salsas enzima, la comida transcurrió en silencio y no duro más de 30 minutos, Darcy termino antes con su plato y se dispuso a mirar a los alrededores, pudo observar como muchas de las personas en la sala no le quitaban la mirada de encima.

-¿Por qué nos miran?- interrumpió Darcy en un susurro sin poder suprimir su curiosidad

-no les prestes atención-corto rápidamente ojo de halcón continuando con su comida

"Todo esto era muy raro" pensaba Darcy mientras merodeaba con la mirada por todo el comedor

-viene unos para acá- aviso Darcy haciendo que Barton volteara dejando su comida de lado

-Ojo de halcón- Saludo un hombre alto de tez blanca y cabello negro que venía acompañado por dos hombres de cabezas rapadas y uniforme similares

-Garra- respondió ojo de halcón como saludo

-¡pero mira que cambiado!- exclamo el hombre – cuanto tiempo sin vernos ¿verdad? , casi te extrañaba- expreso el hombre con falsedad

-no puedo decir lo mismo- respondió rápidamente el arquero

-que grosero, en fin, creo que algunas personas nunca cambian, oye ¿Quién es tu compañía? , ¿Eres tan grosero para no presentarnos?-

-Lárgate de aquí Garra si no quieres que te destituyan como la vez pasada- amenazo Clint sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada

-No creo que eso sea posible Halcón – dijo el hombre cruzando sus brazos –e subido de rango, ahora somos iguales-

-¿enserio?- pregunto Barton con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro

-tenlo por seguro – remarcaba el hombre

-si tú dices- jugaba Clint

-no me creas si quieres, pero la viuda negra es testigo de ello –inquirió Garra haciendo énfasis en el nombre de la agente, haciendo reacción inmediata en el Barton

-¿de qué hablas?- pregunto Clint dirigiendo por fin su mirada al hombre

Darcy solo pudo observar como la preocupación se hacía presente en ojo de halcón

-mmm… tu sabes, no eres el único que comparte misiones con ella, bueno por lo menos ahora ya no eres el único – comento garra con burla

-¡eres un...!-escupió Barton parándose repentinamente mientras tomaba por el cuello a Garra con ambas manos

Repentinamente todos los ruidos del comedor sisaron y la atención general se enfoco en ellos y su escena

-¿qué vas a hacer eh? , ¿Golpearme frente a todos?, recuerda que no estás en posición Halcón, así como eres el niño consentido de S.H.I.E.L.D. también eres el que más presión tienes de ellos- advirtió Garra con dificultad para hablar gracias al fuerte agarre de Barton

Barton se maldecía por dentro, por más que quisiera molerle el pico a golpes no podría, no con toda esa gente ahí presente, Clint bufo por lo bajo y soltó rápidamente el agarre que tenia contra garra, dirigió una fuerte mirada hacia el hombre para después dirigir la misma ah Darcy.

-Vámonos- ordeno Clint

Darcy lo observo atónita, Clint volvió a dirigirle una mirada fuerte haciendo que esta obedeciera de inmediato y le siguiera por la salida

-¡Nos vemos nena, a la próxima nos podremos presentar como se debe!- gritaba garra a la lejanía

Barton solo pudo acelerar su paso con la mirada clavada en la salida.

Darcy por su lado solo pudo seguir a el agente de cerca, mientras sentía como todos los que habían presenciado la escena le dedicaban pequeñas miradas acusadoras y murmullos inentendibles a su oído.

* * *

**y despues de tanto tiempo~ Aun Vivo! Yeaaa ...**

**perdon por no actualizar rapido , pero ya saben entre , escuela, violin , ingles , tareas , elegir universidades , elegir carrera D: , crecer , terminar de leer los miserables , pelearme con la bibliotecaria de mi escuela , multarme por no entregar rapido los libros ... muchas cosas que hacer -.- , pero en fin , no abandonare la historia por nada de el mundo , como diria una amiga mia ... Eso es de p#tos xD , asi dice . **

**Bueno eso era todo por hoy , lamentablememente mis actualizaciones seran tardadas de ahora en adelante :c**

**Nos leemos el proximo capitulo , dejen Reviews .**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap - 4**

* * *

-Camina rápido –ordeno ojo de halcón algo iracundo mientras marchaba a toda velocidad por el pasillo

-¿Qué fue eso de haya?- ignoro Darcy acelerando su paso

-Camina- volvió a ordenar el arquero sin detener su paso

-okay , tal vez sea nueva en esto , pero por lo que pude leer entre líneas … No debemos llamar la atención- contesto Darcy quien a duras penas podía seguir el paso del agente

-escucha-dijo ojo de halcón volteando bruscamente, haciendo que Darcy chocara contra su pecho

-¡Auch! – se quejo la de anteojos sobándose su nariz

-mira, no quiero una escena, tu no eres nadie para pedir explicación, suficiente tengo con lo demás como para que una niñata quiera meterse en otros asuntos que no le incumben- sentencio Barton

- y Me lo dice el que acaba de hacer todo un acto en el comedor ,no intento meterme en ningún asunto tuyo , pero si te das cuenta uno de los puntos importantes en esto es "NO" llamar la atención –se defendió Darcy - y además tu ..-

-Shhh- susurro Barton tapándole la boca a Darcy con toda su palma derecha

-o-oye, ¿qué te pasa? – pregunto Darcy quitándose la mano de Barton que la callaban

-vámonos- ordeno Barton

-¿Qué?- pregunto Darcy – aun no acabo, no me dejes hablando-

-aquí hay mucha gente- le susurro Barton al ver que empezaban a llamar la atención nuevamente

-¿q-que?- tartamudeo Darcy mientras dirigía su mirada por todo el pasillo, efectivamente una personas los estaban mirando directamente ¿Cuándo habían llegado?

-agentes Kea Burlón y ojo de halcón , Favor de reportarse en la dirección - dijo una voz femenina que se escucho atreves de todo el pasillo -Agentes Kea Burlo y Ojo de Halcón , Favor de reportarse a dirección - volvió a repetir la voz haciendo que todos los presentes empezaran a murmura alrededor de ellos

-Maldita sea- chisto Clint por lo bajo con enojo

-¿problemas?-pregunto Darcy con inocencia

-no tienes ni idea- le contesto Barton con rabia -Vámonos - ordeno el hombre dando media vuelta hacia el rumbo de la dirección

Darcy solo pudo tragarse la sarta de comentarios irónicos que se formulaban en ella y se limito a seguir el mismo camino que el arquero

* * *

-buen comienzo - escupió Maria Hill mientras caminaba de un lado al otro con ansiedad

-No fue nuestra intención- intento defenderse Darcy

-bien- suspiro Maria , Barton se mantenía intermedio en su asiento – no les cite para esto – explico la directora quien se notaba algo nerviosa

-¿entonces?- hablo por fin ojo de halcón notando el estado de la directora

-necesito hablar con ustedes, es acerca de la misión-

-¿Hubo cambios?- pregunto Clint

-si- contesto secamente María

- ¿y cuáles son?- se aventuro a preguntar Darcy

-es sobre la viuda Negra- dijo María haciendo que Barton se reacomodara al instante en su asiento – trata sobre ella –volvió a hablar Hill clavando inconscientemente su mirada en Barton

-¿qué pasa con ella?- hablo Clint algo exaltado, Darcy solo podía mantenerse callada, no tenía ni idea de quién era la viuda negra y tampoco sabía que tan grave podría ser el asunto, pero la reacción de su tutor le dejaba ver lo importante que podía ser aquella agente -¿le ha pasado algo?- casi grito Barton al ver que María no soltaba respuesta alguna

-no le ha pasado nada – dijo la morena haciendo que Barton soltara el fuerte agarre que había tomado sobre el mango de su asiento

-¿entonces?- interrogo nuevamente Barton - ¿Por qué no eres clara? – reclamo

-Garra…-siseo María- con el que te has peleado en el comedor hoy mismo, la Viuda Negra ah solicitado su presencia en la misión … y Nick Fury la ha aprobado –

-¿Qué?- elevo la voz Darcy , de toda la plática era lo primero que comprendía

-¿Por qué?- casi gruño Barton con la mirada algo oscurecida

-es confidencial- dijo Maria –Nick fury no me ha dicho nada mas , solo que es una orden y es algo irrefutable … por lo menos para mí- susurro María , al parecer ella tampoco se mostraba conforme con la decisión del director general

-¿a qué te refieres con eso?- gruño Barton - ¡Se clara maldita sea!- termino gritando el agente

-para mí esto fue una orden irrefutable- volvió a explicar rápidamente María a la reacción del arquero – pero… tendrías que hablarlo con Fury, el podría tenerte alguna consideración mas, es todo lo que se – termino la directora

-¿no hay nada más que hacer verdad?- susurro Barton desconcertado dándole vueltas al asunto, ahora le daba sentido a las palabras de Garra en el comedor

-por mi parte no- se limito a responder María

-¿Cuáles son las condiciones? – pregunto Barton subiendo su mirada hacia la morena

-se unirá a ustedes en la misión T.A.B.N.I., pero partirá en exactamente una semana con la viuda negra y McCarthy – Explico

-está bien – trago Clint con una mirada baja – algo mas – pregunto Barton

-si – casi suspira Hill – Lo equipos serán modificados, serán tu, Kea y McCarthy en un equipo y Viuda y Garra en el otro , el plan sigue siendo el mismo, pero el entrenamiento será recortado a máximo 2 semanas , espero y sepa sacar el tiempo agente , entre más rápido mejor – dijo María en un suspiro , esperando una respuesta negativa de Barton , pero para su sorpresa este ni siquiera se inmuto

-es todo – pregunto Barton fingiendo una falta de interés, era más que obvio para todos que él era el más interesado en los resientes sucesos

-no haga una tontería agente… pueden retirarse- contesto María en un suspiro, sus palabras habían sonado como una suplica

- vámonos- asintió ojo de halcón en señal a Darcy

-agentes – llamo la atención María – por favor compórtense – pidió esto último antes de que Clint seguido de Darcy se marcharan, No sabía de los motivos de la viuda ni mucho menos de la autorización de Fury para ese cambio tan drástico en los planes, lo único claro era que algo no marchaba bien, y esto generaría un desequilibrio en el grupo y en especial en Clint.

* * *

-¿a dónde vamos? – pregunto con miedo Darcy , el humor de ojo de halcón se podía respirar a distancia

- a tu habitación – respondió rápido Clint –Hoy descansas – explico

- Bien- se limito a responder Darcy

¿Quién era la viuda negra? Ni idea , Garra la había mencionado antes con una respuesta negativa por parte de ojo de halcón , por no decir que casi se da de golpes con él en el comedor , tampoco sabía que tan importante seria este cambio en la misión , ni tampoco sabía el porqué María Hill se veía tan afectada … No sabía nada … nada , "creo que este es el momento perfecto para declinar la misión dejar una nota de disculpas y huir" ,pensaba Darcy , pero sabía que era algo imposible , cabía la gran posibilidad de que ni siquiera estuviera en Berlín , la ciudad donde aterrizo en primer lugar , después de ser secuestrada y traída hasta aquí inconsciente , no sabía ni siquiera donde putas estaba ¡NISIQUIERA ESO! , odiaba esto… odiaba que Jane tuviera razón y odiaba que aceptar esto en primer lugar fuera una pésima idea.

-¿qué esperas? , ¿qué te escolte y te abra la puerta? – dijo Barton sacando a Darcy de su reciente ensoñación, se notaba que aun estaba hastiado por las nuevas órdenes de Fury

-e-eh claro- logro articular Darcy , ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando llegaron a la puerta de su cuarto

-Hoy descansas – dijo ojo de halcón – así que aprovéchalo , mañana empezaremos tu entrenamiento como se debe y no quiero lloriqueos tuyos , ya oíste a la directora , hay que acabar con esto lo antes posible , te traerán la comida y tu cena , tienes una habitación especial que incluye un baño así que no podrás salir para nada y no dejes entrar a nadie a menos de que sea yo o María , las luces se apagaran a tu hora de dormir , no intentes nada extraño – concluyo Barton con serenidad

-pero, ¿que se supone que haré aquí todo el día? – pregunto Darcy

-¿estás segura que es de día?- respondió con una pregunta Barton

- ¿que…?- dudo la de anteojos - ¡No juegues así conmigo!- chillo Darcy haciendo que una casi imperceptible sonrisa se escapara del agente

-solo haz lo que te digo – ordeno Clint encaminándose por el largo pasillo – ah por cierto – se detuvo – no tendrás muchas horas de sueño, así que te aconsejo que en cuanto las luces se apaguen te duermas – finalizo siguiendo su camino

y Darcy volvió a quedarse sola frente a la puerta de su habitación.

* * *

-Mira Barton , esto no fue decisión mía , yo ni siquiera estaba enterado hasta que tú me hablaste , ¿por qué no le preguntas a Fury? – contesto Stark a un exaltado Clint quien se encontraba a miles de kilómetros de distancia en el otro lado de la línea telefónica

-¡Las cosas no eran así Stark! – Reclamo Barton subiendo su tono de voz – Todo estaba hecho, lo habíamos platicado meses antes, la misión estaba estipulada, ¿qué jodidos pudo pasar para que cambiaran todo de un día a otro? – pidió una explicación Clint con rapidez

-¡Ya te dije que no sé nada! – Grito Tony – pídele explicaciones a tu querido Director general – propuso Stark

-Me es imposible contactarlo –

-Maldito viejo…- musito Tony – escucha, si las cosas cambiaron fueron por algo, solo hay que hacer lo que nos dicen y seguir el nuevo plan, tarde o temprano tendrán que darnos explicaciones-

-eso espero, todo es muy raro… ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué lo pediría a el? – se pregunto el agente en un susurro

- aaaah … ya salió el peine – entono Tony con voz ronca

-¿de qué hablas? – pregunto con extrañes

- oh no de nada, de nada… bueno tal vez si hablo de algo … mmm que tal de … ¿celos? – jugueteo Tony

-¿Qué? ….. ¿Dime qué hora es haya Stark? – pregunto Barton

- mmm… deja veo, Jarvis Hora por favor – pidió Tony dejando su teléfono de lado

- 5:50 señor – hablo Jarvis escuchándose en toda la habitación

- Gracias Jarvis – agradeció Tony

-de nada señor – regreso el agradecimiento Jarvis

– Casi amanece – contesto Tony retomando su llamada con Barton – ¿por qué preguntas? – entro en duda Tony

-oh ya veo –

-¿Qué vez?- pregunto Tony , al parecer se había perdido el hilo de la plática – ¿a qué te refieres? –

- estas delirando- le explico Barton

- ¡ah por favor Barton! – Pidió el hombre de hierro retomando la continuidad de su plática – tu y yo sabemos… no no espera, "TODOS" sabemos lo que tú sientes por Natasha Romanoff –

-es algo del pasado, el pasado es algo que se elimina en cualquier misión– intentaba defenderse Barton

- oh claro el pasado eliminado que devoras con la mirada cada ocasión que puedes – intento refutarlo Tony –deja las ideas de S.H.I.E.L.D. de lado y piensa por ti, piensa en lo que tú quieres-

-tú eres el que debería dejar tus ideas rebeldes de lado, el régimen de S.H.I.E.L.D no es el punto- intento dar un giro el agente – el punto es que el nuevo agente asignado no es de confianza y quiero una explicación para todo esto, Necesito hablar con Fury –

-ya te dije que desapareció, creí que tal vez tu pudieras localizarlo, pero ya veo que no, así que no habrá manera de encontrarlo ahora mismo – dijo Tony intentando no seguir con lo de Natasha por mas irresistible que fuera

-Maldita sea – chisto Clint

-oye no es que sea grosero, pero necesito retomar mi sueño de belleza – dijo Tony

-Lo entiendo –

-créeme, no estás solo en esto, a mí también me preocupa – intento apoyar Tony con un drástico cambio de tonalidad en su voz

-Lo sé Stark, lo sé-

- Bien, voy a colgar, si averiguo algo no dudare en avisarte, hasta pronto Barton –

-Hasta pronto Stark –

Y colgaron

* * *

Ya había comido y ya le habían dejado la cena por el compartimiento de la puerta , así que si sus cálculos no fallaban no faltaban más que algunas horas para que la luz se apagara y la dejasen sin su única fuente de entretenimiento … La televisión , ese pequeño aparato programado solo para dar películas alemanas sin subtítulos en ingles y sin pausas comerciales , impidiéndole cualquier contacto con el exterior , pero no se quejaba , bueno no tanto , en las últimas horas había visto 3 películas , una sobre un perro que se perdía y luego encontraba regresar con su familia , otra que trataba sobre la segunda guerra mundial, que siendo sincera no estaba tan mal , claro excepto porque estaba en alemán… y esta película que estaban dando en ese mismo instante , una película que trataba de una jovencita de aparente nombre "Prishka" y su galán de guerra "Bruno" , nada mal realmente , buenos actuaciones, con buena trama visual, buenos escenarios y excelente alemán inentendible , no se podía quejar , se había entretenido todo este tiempo con aquellas trasmisiones de mala señal.

aunque las primeras horas fueron de extensa agonía y sufrimiento puesto que no tenia internet ni tampoco contaba con su amado ipod , sin contar que tuvo un pequeño lapso de claustrofobia entre las primeras 2 horas de encierro , todo marchaba casi bien , casi … si no fuera porque aun pasado todo ese tiempo no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido este día , "Viuda Negra" era el nombre que se repetía una y otra vez , aquel nombre no había dejado de resonar en su cerebro desde que lo escucho en voz de Maria Hill, la directora.

-"Viuda Negra"- repitió Darcy para sí misma mientras veía los créditos pasar de abajo hacia arriba en el pequeño televisor de su recamara

¿Quién era? ¿Por qué era tan importante? ¿y porque pediría a garra para la misión? Sabía que formaba parte de la misión T.A.B.N.I. y posiblemente la viuda negra desconociera el mal trato que ojo de halcón tenia con garra , pero a juzgar de lo que dijo aquel hombre en el comedor … ojo de halcón y ella eran cercanos como para desconocer semejante detalle.

¿Debería preocuparme por esto? Se preguntaba mentalmente una y otra vez Darcy mientras se sobaba las sienes, maldecía a Jane por su maldita boca de adivina, se Maldecía a si misma por no haberle hecho caso a Jane aun sabiendo con anterioridad sobre su maldita boca de Madam Sassu, ahora mismo podría estar tirada en el cómodo sillón de su casa en nuevo México, viendo alguna serie de comedia, "the big bang theory", podrían estar pasándola ahora mismo y ella perdiéndosela por su capricho.

Suspiro y Parpadeo unos instantes para retener el dolor que empezaba a surgir en toda su frente y decidió mejor cerrar sus ojos con fuerza, ella nunca se preocupaba por casi nada, no era su estilo, no iba con ella, simplemente no , no podía dejarse caer tan fácil , siempre encontraba una solución a las cosas , tal vez de maneras absurdas pero las encontraba, reabrió los ojos de aquel instante de oscuridad para encontrarse con la penumbra de su habitación.

Habían apagado las luces de su cuarto, incluso la televisión ahora aparecía apagada, ni siquiera escucho el clic del apagón… Necesitaba descansar , era lo que necesitaba.

* * *

Intentaba dormir , llevaba dos horas intentándolo , simplemente no podía , miles de preguntas que aparecían en su cabeza , una tras otra y tras otra , no quería cometer una estupidez, una estupidez que echara por el borde a toda la misión, no quería. pero esas malditas preguntas que rondaban sus pensamientos sin dejarle descanso alguno, ¿Por qué Natasha? ¿Por qué arriesgar así la misión? ¿Por qué él? , Maldita sea no quería cagarla no quería.

el era un hombre muy intuitivo y acertado , siempre sabia el porqué de las cosas ,y cuando una situación como esta se le presentaba , una situación en donde desconocía con anticipación el porqué de las acciones de los demás , cuando tenía una situación así, simplemente entraba en una extensa frustración , si Nick Fury lo había aprobado no debía de preocuparse , pero si lo que había dicho Garra anteriormente en el comedor le había preocupado , el que lo incluyeran en la misión ahora … hacia que todo esto fuera insoportable , aun mas por la seguridad de la misión y la seguridad de Natasha , si bien sabia que ella era lo suficientemente fuerte como para saber defenderse, y también el saber que contaba con el apoyo de McCarthy para cuidar de ella, aun así no podía estar tranquilo , necesitaba respuestas , necesitaba razones … odiaba que le ocultaran cosas , odiaba que Natasha le ocultara cosas, odiaba actuar sin premeditar las cosas ,odiaba echar a perder las cosas , odiaba meter la pata , odiaba cagarla, lo odiaba todo, lo odiaba.

* * *

Habían pasado según ella , 4 días desde su llegada , desde la primera mala noticia que le habían dado en la misión, y a pesar de eso todo marcho bien , ojo de halcón se había encargado de ella en todo aspecto , no podía mantener contacto con nadie y aunque ojo de halcón no fuera muy platicador se sentía cómoda con él , por lo poco que lo conocía sabía que tenía un carácter de los mil demonios pero siempre y cuando no intentara traspasar su nido , cosa que se le complicaba demasiado… todo saldría bien, el era alguien agradable en cierta manera si lo sabías tratar .

Había sido una semana realmente fácil, aun no empezaban con el entrenamiento físico ya que según el régimen de S.H.I.E.L.D. los agentes primero deben de aprender el perfil psicológico correcto, en conclusión, halcón le hacía ver manchas y ella tenía que relacionarlas con la primera cosa que se le viniera a la mente, que por lo general solia asociarlas con películas, series, videojuegos…. Etc, situación que a su tutor le molestaba un poco, pero no podía mentir, ya que según esto podría afectar seriamente en su perfil a crear.

-come- ordeno el agente poniendo un plato de comida frente a la de lentes

-¿es una especie de entrenamiento? - pregunto Darcy saliendo de contexto

-¿de qué hablas? – contesto con una pregunta el agente mientras tomaba su acostumbrado lugar en el comedor

-la comida, ¿es una especie de entrenamiento secreto que le aplican a todos los nuevos a gentes para ser inmunes a cualquier tipo de infección estomacal o colapso intestinal?- pregunto la pelinegra sin tomar respiro alguno

-esa es la pregunta más larga que me han hecho en toda mi vida- contesto sin pensar Barton arrancando una sonrisa inesperada de Darcy

- a veces eres gracioso , casi pareces humano- contesto Darcy sin quitar su enorme sonrisa dedicada al agente , este le dirigió una mirada dura y sin gracia – Perdón – pidió Darcy censurando radicalmente su gesto divertido

-come rápido- ordeno Barton ignorando totalmente los comentarios de la mujer – necesitamos terminar con la psicología básica para empezar con lo físico y acabar con lo técnico – concluyo el agente

-si- susurro Darcy sin ganas – ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – pidió la mujer levantando rápidamente su mirada, como si se tratase de algo muy importante.

-si no es tan estúpida como de costumbre si, si no es así, nisiquiera lo intentes, no estoy de humor –

-se trata sobre Fury- siguió Darcy captando de inmediato la atención de Barton

-¿que sabes sobre él? – hablo rápido el hombre clavándole su mirada

-escuche de unos agentes… escuche que él está aquí, ¿es cierto?-pregunto Darcy casi como un susurro, no quería que nadie le escuchara -¿es cierto? – volvió a repetir Dracy al no haber respuesta por parte del agente

Barton solo pudo parpadear unas cuantas veces, "el maldito estaba aquí" se dijo internamente para acto seguido saltar de su asiento y tomar camino a paso apresurado a la dirección, María Hill debía saber algo, ella sabía algo.

* * *

Le habían levantado muy temprano, era un agente menor de S.H.I.E.L.D el que se había encargado de hacerlo, la llevaron casi a jalones a la dirección, algo había pasado, pudo escuchar la voz de María Hill antes de introducirse a aquella habitación

María Hill dedico una mirada rápida a Garra que también se encontraba en la habitación ¿Qué hacia el ahí?.

-Ojo de halcón- intentaba explicar la directora – tu tutor – continuaba soltando palabras al aire – se ah marchado – concluyo por fin la frase

-¿Qué?- pregunto Darcy con algo de impresión en su rostro

-se ah adelantado la misión y ah decidido tomar el lugar de Garra junto a la Viuda Negra , Fury lo ah aprobado – termino diciendo María quien sonaba con algo de alivio en su voz

Ahora todo quedaba Claro, en cierta forma ella también lo había entendido así , demasiado obvio el hecho de que dos agentes apareciesen de la nada y soltaran aquella reveladora platica en donde hablaban sobre el supuesto paradero de el director general Nick Fury… es por eso que no dudo ni un segundo en decírselo a su tutor , buen, preguntárselo como una indirecta, sabia lo importante que había sido aquel cambio de planes en donde metían a el agente garra , en donde daban un giro total a toda la misión , sabia lo importante de esto , la misión estaba en peligro , y por lo poco que había aprendido de psicología era el hecho de que todo era demasiado obvio como para darse cuenta de que nadie estaba conforme con el nuevo integrante, es por eso que María Hill había mandado a aquellos dos agentes, es por eso que había insistido tanto en que su tutor solo se centrara en las señales psicológicas ,María Hill solo estuvo esperando tener alguna señal de vida por parte de Fury para poder comunicarlo a través de ella , para darle luz verde a Ojo de halcón , para que el pudiera darle otro giro a la misión , el era el único que podía hacerlo , y lo había logrado

-de ahora en adelante, yo me encargare de tu última semana de entrenamiento, el agente Garra tomara tu supervisión – soltó María con cierta picardía en sus palabras, era más que claro que todo había salido respecto sus planes –siempre y cuando el agente garra esté dispuesto claro – concluyo María enfocando su mirada en el agente quien parecía el más desconcertado de la sala

-por su puesto- se limito a responder el hombre

-entonces no habrá problema alguno, dense prisa con el entrenamiento más básico, ustedes dos partirán en una semana- concluyo la morena

* * *

La semana se había pasado volando y su nuevo "supervisor" se había encargado de comenzar su entrenamiento físico personalizado y María por otra parte le había enviado a las clases regulares de la academia. los entrenamientos no habían sido tan demandantes como ella pensó en un principio, tal vez no tenia descanso alguno en todo el día , pero no era tan matado como ella pensaba que seria , realmente todo fue lo más básico posible , le habían enseñado tiro a distancia, maniobras de escape , defensa personal , algo de hackeo computacional y una especie de actuación en expresión corporal, asignatura en la que era pésima , bueno , no era una 007 en las demás asignaturas básicas , pero había descubierto que su enorme personalidad rebelde le era un poco difícil de controlar , Las asignaturas se las impartían en una especie de clase junto a 10 alumnos de la academia regular por clase , era como ir a la escuela de nuevo …. Y lo odiaba, nunca le gusto la escuela y regresar a una a estas alturas era algo absurdo.

Se sentía tan extraña entre toda esa gente, las reglas no habían cambiado, todo seguía igual, no podía hablar con nadie, a menos de que fuera garra o María con los que interactuara, no podía mantener contacto con el exterior de ninguna manera, aun no sabía si era de día o de noche, y lo más importante… ¡AUN NO TENIA SU PRECIADO Y ADORADO IPOD! A si… ¡TAMPOCO TENIA ACCESO A INTERNET!

Se sentía como si empezara a volverse loca , no socializar con nadie era algo inentendible para los demás y para ella, podía escuchar los murmullos de todos sus compañeros cada vez que entraba a una sala de entrenamiento , y siempre se escuchaba lo mismo, "ella es el remplazo de la viuda negra" "Halcón no resistió y decidió abandonarla eh irse con la viuda", ¡Maldita sea!, ni siquiera conocía a la tal viuda Negra y de cierta forma ya le empezaba a molestar, era algo que odiaba , odiaba cualquier tipo de comparación hacia ella , cualquier tipo , a veces quería simplemente pararse de su asiento y gritarles "¡no sé quien putas sea la viuda negra , pero no me comparen con ella ni con nadie!" .

La viuda negra , aquella que sonaba en boca de todos ,de ella solo sabía que era una gran agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. , que fue compañera de ojo de halcón en numerosas misiones y que era muy bella , demasiado según los mismos agentes que cuchicheaban en el comedor , Había veces en las que tenia ganas de preguntarle a Garra o a María Hill sobre aquella mujer , pero conociendo el nivel de confidencialidad que existía en el plantel incluso de Garra , suponía que sería imposible que le soltaran información alguna , y además no tenía una gran relación con su supervisor como para pedirle respuestas a sus infinitas dudas .

tal vez no conociera a Garra realmente , pero por lo poco que había compartido con el sabia que el hombre podía ser todo un Casanova , todo un extrovertido a comparación de ojo de halcón y muy sonriente , pero aun con todo eso el hombre le era fiel a su trabajo , tenia dedicación cuando le enseñaba algo , era recto en sus decisiones y cumplía todo lo que María Hill le ordenaba , se la pasaba coqueteando con ella sí , pero cuando lo requería se concentraba tanto que ni siquiera la observa, aunque muy apenas si lo veía entre las comidas y en los entrenamientos privados después de sus asignaturas, lo había conocido de cierta forma y después de tanto tiempo casi le agradaba, aun así su relación era profesional a excepción de sus continuas propuestas , ella simplemente no podía pedirle más información de la necesaria, porque él solo le cambiaria de tema con amabilidad.

Quería respuestas y las quería ya , pero era algo que podría ser fácilmente clasificado como inalcanzable para ella en ese momento, algo tan difícil como pedir algo de internet y su ipod para pasar el rato, así de inalcanzable era .. Así de inalcanzable.

* * *

-Soy Garra, déjame pasar- hablo el hombre tras la puerta de la habitación de Darcy

-Pasa- dijo Darcy abriendo la puerta para darle paso al agente

-Tengo que hablar contigo- le expreso el hombre

-¿de qué?- pregunto la de lentes

-María Hill y yo hemos llegado a la conclusión de que en cierta forma esta lista para la misión-

-¿Qué?, pero si soy un asco en todo esto de la espía- intento convencerle Darcy

-dije que en cierta forma- aclaro Garra con cierto tono divertido en su voz- Sabes cómo defenderte y con eso es suficiente, no queremos una asesina en serie, solo queremos que extraigas la información de la manera más segura posible, creí que el Halconcito te lo había explicado -dijo el hombre haciendo énfasis en el agente mencionado

-el no se encargo de eso… todo fue tan rápido que no alcance a sacar mi libreta de notas para apuntarlo-atino a contestar Darcy

-¿Cargas con una libreta de notas contigo?, que rara- contesto rápidamente el agente sin poder evitarlo, por su parte Darcy solo pudo levantar una ceja al no esperarse tal comentario de parte del agente

-¿También eres divertido?- pregunto una desconfiada muchacha

–eso y mucho mas – respondió Garra con picardía en sus palabras, haciendo que una incomodidad notable apareciera en Darcy - como decía, creemos que estas lista para la misión, yo se que así no eran los planes verdad, pero ya ves que tu tutorcito se adelanto, así que toma- dijo el hombre extendiendo una gran maleta negra, regresando a su pose habitual

-¿Qué es?- pregunto la mujer tomando la maleta con esfuerzo

-lo que necesitaras para la misión- le explico – ropa, zapatos, artículos varios, es algo elemental solamente , en nueva Zelanda podrás comprar más cosas y te podre acompañar si quieres–

-¡Mi ipod! – grito Darcy con alegría ignorando por completo la propuesta del hombre

-si fue el único artículo que aprobaron en revisión- le siguió el agente

-Gracias-expreso la mujer

-de nada, realmente debes de agradecer a los de revisión que no lo consideraron muy relevante-

-lo extrañaba mucho- expreso Darcy buscando una conexión para el aparato

-se nota que lo amas- soltó jugueteando garra

-el amor de mi vida-contesto Darcy mientras seguía desenredando el cargador de su ipod

-no te va a funcionar, la entrada de corriente es diferente-

-¿Qué?-

-la conexión de tu ipod es diferente- explico su supervisor tomado el cable de corriente- vez- dijo señalando la entrada de electricidad más cercana

-oh diablos- balbuceo por lo bajo Darcy

-jaja no te preocupes, en Nueva Zelanda la entrada es similar a las de América, podrás conectarlo ahí-

-por cierto, ¿Cuándo partimos?-

-¿a nueva Zelanda? – Pregunto Garra, Darcy solo asintió levemente como respuesta – a, en aproximadamente...- entono garra mientras revisaba un pequeño reloj de mano que traía en su bolsillo -… media hora-

-¡qué rayos!, ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes? -

-lo iba a hacer pero tú te saliste de la dirección del tema cuando ovacionaste a tu ipod-

-creo que me siento nerviosa-

-enserio, valla esperaba más de ti, "Kea Burlón el remplazo de la viuda negra"- termino entonando garra obteniendo una mirada de desprecio por parte de Darcy – no me mires así, ¿apoco te molesta tu nuevo mote? – Pregunto garra sin reacción de la nueva agente – pues deberías está orgullosa, la viuda negra es una gran agente, la mejor de todas si me permites decirlo y muy bella por cierto, así que es un honor que tu nombre sea pronunciado en una misma oración –

-no me gusta que me comparen-

-¿fantasmas del pasado?-pregunto el hombre acercándose a la de cabello ondulado

-cuando casi me empezabas a agradar – dijo Darcy alejándose rápidamente de la reciente cercanía del agente

-son cosas que debes afrontar, una de las primeras reglas de un agente es olvidarte de quien eres, que quieres y a quienes quieres, esto podría influir mucho en una misión, ¿que el halcón no te lo dijo? , para él es uno de sus principios básicos-

-lo dijo- contesto Darcy en un tono bajo

-yo no te conozco ni tú a mí, así que de ahora en adelante no puedes tomarte nada personal, absolutamente nada, ¿entendido? –

-entendido- suspiro Darcy

-bien, te dejo para que hagas tus maletas, vendré por ti en poco tiempo así que si te vas a asear o algo por estilo que sea rápido- concluyo garra encaminándose hacia la salida – te veo al rato- dijo por último el hombre cerrando tras él la puerta, dejando a Darcy sola en que ella habitación que por un breve tiempo fue su hogar.

* * *

**Hola :3 , lo se D: , ah pasado casi un mes (o mas de un mes ...) desde la ultima vez que actualice , y me gustaria darles razones del porque , pero la verdad tendria que escribir una novela compelata para poder explicarlo , digamos que por causas de fuerza mayor no pude nisiquiera conectame a internet , agamos esto rapido , agradesco sus reviews y sus recomendaciones , yo las aprecio enserio *-* , es algo que me hace crecer como escritora y simplemente lo amo , y perdon por no contestar los mensajes privados D: , pero como ya dije no pude nisiquiera estar cerca de una computadora :c , en fin... espero que les guste el cap un poco agitado , espero reviesw**

**Nos leemos~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

* * *

-¿estas lista?, ¿puedo pasar?- se escucho la voz de garra del otro lado de la puerta

- estoy lista, pasa- le contesto Darcy mientras terminaba de acomodar sus últimas prendas de ropa en la maleta negra

-es hora de irnos, ¿ya tienes todo?-

-eh si, solo déjame meter esto y… listo, ya esta – dijo Darcy serrando con fuerza el cierre de la maleta

-bien, vamos – ordeno el hombre encaminándose hacia la salida

-oye espera –

-dime- se detuvo el hombre

- me podrías decir… ¿es de día o de noche?-

- ya lo sabrás – sonrió el pelinegro retomando su camino

Darcy le siguió de cerca

* * *

hacía mucho tiempo desde que no se sentía de esta manera , Nervios , maldita sea , justo en el momento en donde debía estar más concentrada , bueno no todos los días eres reclutada para una misión de suma importancia de la cual dependen millones de personas en el mundo . No había pasado ni un solo día en el que no se arrepintiera de aquella decisión que tomo en new york , maldito Tony Stark y su poder de convencimiento, maldita jane Foster y poder de aparecer en su conciencia y gritarle "te lo dije" cada instante.

Simplemente no podía cargar con eso, necesitaba explotar con alguien pero ya , necesitaba a alguien para liberarse de toda esta carga y de ese sentimiento de "la cagaste" que había estado en ella desde el primer día de su llegada al reclutamiento.

Maldita sea, necesitaba de alguien.

-¿te sientes bien?-

-oh, ¿Qué?- pregunto Darcy saliendo de su pequeño mundo

-¿que si te encuentras bien? – volvió a preguntar garra

-ah, sí , estoy bien-respondió Darcy que se encontraba sentada en la parte trasera del pequeño jet

-es que te noto rara desde que subimos al jet-

-no es nada, es solo que me da miedo volar- se excuso la de lentes- mas en este tipo de naves-

-ya veo, no hay de qué preocuparse, el piloto es uno de los mejores de SHIELD- hizo una pausa-mmm, aun así… quieres que te consiga algo, ¿una pastilla tal vez?-ofreció el pelinegro al ver que la expresión de Darcy no cambiaba

-no, gracias, yo… yo puedo controlarlo –

-Agentes estamos a punto de despegar- hablo un hombre mayor mientras subía y se acomodaba en el asiento principal de la nave- , por favor abróchense los cinturones- les ordeno

-¡bien, por fin lo sabrás!- dijo garra elevando su voz que se veía un poco opacada por el reciente ruido del motor encendido del jet

-¿de qué hablas?- le contesto Darcy con el mismo tono alto de voz

-sabrás si es de día o de noche – grito garra con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro – ¡estamos listos, pueden abrir las compuertas! – Grito nuevamente garra a través de un radio, dando paso a dos enormes paredes metálicas que empezaban a enroscarse en el techo del gran plantel en donde se encontraban.-¡mira atenta!- grito garra a Darcy , aun con su enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Y las paredes metálicas cedieron, mostrando un enorme resplandor que venía del exterior, era de día, o más bien un creciente amanecer,"hermoso y bello amanecer" se dijo a Darcy a sí misma, pero eso no fue lo que mayormente capto su atención, una hermosa vista del mar enfrente de ella , enormes olas que chocaban contra una especie de pared invisible

-e-estamos, ¿estamos sobre el mar?- pregunto atónita la pelinegra

- ya verás- dijo garra suprimiendo su sonrisa infantil

"despeguen"

Se escucho por el altavoz del plantel, haciendo que el piloto asintiera y levantara su pulgar en forma de aceptación

-bien chicos , haya vamos- hablo el piloto con seguridad mientras movía una pequeña palanca del jet , haciendo que este empezara a andar con velocidad hacia aquella enorme vista –hacia arriba – volvió a hablar el piloto jalando con fuerza el volante haciendo por fin despegar la nave

-estamos en camino, todo perfecto – dijo garra a través del radio

"entendido, buen viaje" se escucho del otro lado del radio dando por finalizada su transmisión

-¡no hay nada!- grito Darcy llamando la atención de sus dos compañeros

-¿es nueva?- pregunto el piloto

-si- contesto rápidamente garra

-se le nota – volvió a hablar el hombre regresando a su puesto normal de mando

-¿estuvimos flotando en el mar todo el tiempo?-

-algo así, ves eso de haya – señalo garra mientras volteaba en si para poder apuntar el camino que dejaban atrás

-¡solo veo el mar! – grito Darcy para que garra le escuchara, el sonido del jet aun era demasiado fuerte

-¡exacto!- exalto el pelinegro – es una base especial de S.H.I.E.L.D. , es gracias a los reflectores por lo cual no se logra ver a simple vista y si pones atención puedes ver el pequeño reflejo , y el hecho por el cual nunca sentiste nada es por la tecnología de Stark industries , ¿no es genial?- pregunto garra sin quitar su emoción

-muy genial- contesto Darcy sin quitar la mirada de su pequeña ventanilla

-debiste estar antes de que la tecnología de Stark se implementara, era un verdadero desastre-

-vómitos por doquier- comento el piloto volteando ligeramente su mirada hacia la de cabello ondulado

-que tiempos- recordó garra

Y Darcy solo pudo reír por lo bajo mientras seguía mirando por la ventanilla del jet .

* * *

-están en camino- dijo secamente la pelirroja

-bien- se limito a responder el hombre que le acompañaba - ¿arreglaste todo para su llegada?-

-si- volvió a responder de manera seca

-bien será mejor que me valla- propuso el hombre

-creo que es lo conveniente-

-Natasha … - susurro el Barton

-lo hemos hablado antes Clint – contesto la mujer dirigiendo su mirada a el hombre

-Fury me lo autorizo- se defendió el hombre

-Fury te autoriza todo, lo sabías …-

-nunca fue mi intención pero yo solo quería…. –

-¡solo querías estar seguro! , lo sé – elevo su tono la mujer caminado hacia un costado del arquero

-Nat espera- le agarro del antebrazo

-suéltame- gruño la mujer –no debías de meterte en esto

-¡y que querías que hiciera! – Termino por explotar Barton – ¿qué te dejara con el idiota de garra?-

-¿por qué jodidos tuviste que convencer a Fury? ¡Maldita sea! – arremetió la mujer en respuesta

-con más razón, incluso Fury se alegro de que yo interviniera-hizo una pausa – de todos… ¿Por qué el Tasha? -

-¿Por qué no puedes simplemente dejarme?- le escupió la pelirroja

-sabes que me importas demasiado, no podía dejarte con el-

-lo hemos hablado antes, no debes de preocuparte así por mí, nunca eh necesito de nadie, y no pienso necesitarlo ahora –

-¿entonces porque lo pediste al? , ¿Por qué no a alguien más? , ¿Por qué el Nat? ¡Responde!-grito fuertemente Barton

-el porque no es algo que te pueda interesar- susurro la pelirroja sosteniéndole la mirada al hombre - Clint…. Por favor vete, quiero estar sola – corto la mujer

Barton solo pudo sostenerle por igual la mirada

-Fury tampoco estaba conforme…. Sabes, por eso me lo autorizo… -

-¿Por qué? , deja de hacerte el tonto, ¿te lo conto todo no? , ¿Por qué aun así me pone a un niñero? ¿Fury aun piensa así de mi? , ¿tu piensas asi de mi?- exploto en preguntas la pelirroja

-el solo quiere estar seguro – intento explicar Barton

-¿y tú también no? – Seguía retando Natasha – ¿acaso no pueden dejarlo en el pasado? , era muy joven, mis motivos eran otros –

-Nat .. Soy un agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. , no puedo olvidar ningún detalle … nunca-

-vete, quiero estar sola – ordeno Natasha , sabiendo que el agente no se negaría

-vendré por ti en unas horas más, tenemos que ir juntos para recibirlos -

y acto seguido el agente salió de la habitación rápidamente ,dejando a Natasha Romanof mirándolo salir sin pronunciar ninguna palabra como despedida.

* * *

-entonces… ¿estuvimos en una base invisible flotando en medio del atlántico todo este tiempo?-

- se puede decir que básicamente si –

-¿y ahora a donde vamos? , o mejor dicho ¿Dónde rayos estamos?- pregunto Darcy

-seguimos en Alemania no te preocupes –

-¿no preocuparme? , ja , la última vez que me dijeron eso termine secuestrada con morfol , a si, y también termine reclutada en una agencia súper secreta dirigida por un hombre de parche en el ojo , yo ya no creo nada , entre menos sepa mejor , aunque prácticamente ya vendí mi alma al diablo y estoy hasta el cuello de esto y nunca me podre zafar-

-No, jajaja , aun no , créeme- dijo el pelinegro mientras seguía con una pequeña sonrisa en sus facciones

-¿de qué hablas?- se preguntaba Darcy , ahora si que no entendía

-de tu alma, aun no la vendes al diablo créeme – explico Garra aun con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿tu ya la has vendido? … ¿verdad?- cambio darcy drásticamente con un tono serio

-S.H.I.E.L.D. no es el diablo-le respondió rápidamente Garra , apagando su sonrisa lentamente

-es muy parecido, ¿no lo crees? , casi podría ser un sinónimo –

-es muy diferente Darcy, nadie me tiene aquí, nadie me apunto con una pistola para unirme a S.H.I.E.L.D. –aseguro garra

-no entiendo… no entiendo como alguien en sus plenas facultades mentales…. Pueda dar siquiera un paso en S.H.I.E.L.D.-

-Kea…- suspiro garra –para algunos de nosotros S.H.I.E.L.D. significa más que una institución antiterrorista – hizo una pausa – para muchos de nosotros S.H.I.E.L.D. significa una segunda oportunidad, representa una nueva página, un nuevo comienzo, es algo muy importante para nosotros… significa… significa otra vida… una nueva vida – termino de explicar garra

-p-perdón- dijo Darcy sin saber más que decir, no sabía porque se disculpaba, pero era lo único que le nacía decir, disculparse, era lo único que podía ofrecer

-no tienes porque disculparte –

-Perdón enserio, es que para mí esto no es más que un gran…-

-"chantaje"- termino garra de a completar la frase

-si… -

-el halcón- dio eso en un informe, explico el pelinegro – Stark sabe cómo convencer… todo venia en el expediente –

-creo que ya todos los involucrados en esto han leído mi expediente- bufo Darcy

-es parte del trato – dijo Garra, regresando así su característica sonrisa de picardía

"pasajeros con destino a Hamilton-Nueva Zelanda, Favor de abordar en la puerta 6"

Dijo una voz femenina en un ingles poco entendible para Darcy "acento alemán" pensaba la de lentes

-bien, es nuestro vuelo – hablo garra sosteniendo su maleta y la de Darcy mientras se ponía de pie

-aun no entiendo por qué tomar dos vuelos – dijo la morena siguiendo los pasos de Garra - en el Jet pudimos llegar perfectamente y más rápido que en uno comercial – hablo Darcy rompiendo el pequeño silencio que se había generado

-ya te lo eh dicho, todo tiene que ser cauteloso, un Jet privado llamaría demasiado la atención-

-Tony Stark lo hace, ¿Por qué nosotros no? –

-el es Tony Stark por eso-

-jaja , lo sé , solo jugaba , aunque no lo creas , esta misión es importante para mí –

- lo sé Kea….lo sé- sonrió Garra mientras ambos terminaban de atravesar el portal 6 en dirección a su vuelo

* * *

Llevaba apenas 2 horas de vuelo y ya estaba totalmente enjaquecada , si por ella fuera nunca mas viajaría en clase comercial , "Gracias Tony Stark y su manía de influir -TRASPASAR- en los deseos y gustos de los demás" , al parecer el fomenta la ambición y lo imposible en nosotros los plebeyos ,se dijo Darcy internamente ,aunque realmente no lo culpaba , viajar en área comercial era horroroso , era un dolor en el trasero , LITERAL "un dolor en el trasero" , ya que para su mala suerte "y la de su trasero" , le había tocado uno de esos asientos incómodos….. "Maldito resorte saltante" , pinchando justamente en su nalga derecha , eran 7 horas de vuelo aproximadamente y ella tendría que pasar esas horas con ese maldito resorte en su pompa , "hasta para eso tenía suerte" ,como deseaba solo relajarse y dormir , así como garra que apenas pasada una hora ya se había quedado profundamente dormido recargado en la ventanilla, pero ella no …. Ella por su parte solo podía escuchar los lloriqueos de un bebe que estaba en la fila delantera y combinarlo con su reciente jaqueca de 15 minutos de duración apenas, sin contar sus enormes ganas de devolver el estomago y sus ansias por la misión.

Como quisiera ser garra y entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo, así sin más…. Pero NO! , en cambio ella tenía que disfrutar de su dolor en el cerebro y ser víctima de sus recordatorios mentales de "la cagaste monumentalmente, ahora mismo podrías estar descansando plácidamente en tu cuarto de Nuevo México", recordatorio que se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza como si de un mantra espiritual se tratara, "Gracias Conciencia" se decía Darcy así misma entre cada espacio de su recitado y repetitivo mantra mental.

Una pastilla, tal vez esa sería la solución a sus quejas actuales "bueno no a todas" .

-Garra- susurraba Darcy por lo bajo mientras movía levemente a su acompañante –Garra – volvió a chistar la chica , ahora con más fuerza en sus palabras –Garra- chisto nuevamente Darcy al no ver ninguna respuesta de su compañía

-mmm diga…. – susurro Garra en un pequeño bostezo que se escapaba de su boca

-¿tienes alguna pastilla para el dolor de cabeza?- le pregunto por lo bajo

-mmmm No… las que tenia se fueron en documentación con mis maletas…- susurro Garra entre dormido mientras se reacomodaba en su asiento – …pero en tu maleta… la negra , donde venia tu ipod …. Hay te deje algunas – concluyo garra dándole la espalda a Darcy para quedarse dormido nuevamente

-Gracias- le dijo la de lentes poniéndose de pie por el pasillo para alcanzar su compartimiento en donde había metido su maleta, que gracias a dios había entrado a la perfección en el reducido espacio sin tenerla que documentar.

-Disculpe señorita, pero no puede ponerse de pie aun- hablo una sobrecargo acercándose hacia ella.

-oh no, yo solo, solo quiero bajar esto – dijo la de lentes señalando su maleta – Tengo unas pastillas ahí, solo será un minuto y la vuelvo a subir – prometió

-…. Está bien, pero por favor sea rápida – suspiro –me pueden regañar

-Gracias – sonrió Darcy mientras bajaba con rapidez la maleta y la ponía entre su asiento

-con permiso – dijo la sobrecargo con una sonrisa cómplice como despedida

Darcy le respondió de la misma manera, tomando asiento tras la salida de la mujer

-… bien – suspiro la de melena ondulada al ver la abultada maleta frente a ella "debo aprender a ordenar mejor las cosas" se dijo así misma mientras intentaba fallidamente abrir la maleta por el compartimiento principal – empecemos por otro lugar – dijo Darcy al ver imposible siquiera jalar unos centímetros el cierre principal de la maleta – por donde … - dijo al aire al mirar los variados compartimientos que tenia – pastillas pastillas ... – tarareaba Darcy mientras tocaba por encima de la maleta esperando a sentir algún objeto con un contorno parecido a sus tan necesitadas pastillas – uh .. ¿Qué es esto? – se pregunto Darcy al palpar un contorno liso y duro que sobresalía de la maleta – que extraño .. – dijo Darcy , tenía una vaga idea de lo que podía ser , pero … - ¿ mi diario? – se dijo así misma mientras veía aquel encuadernado dentro de una de los compartimientos , "como rayos no lo había visto antes" –que raro – se dijo , definitivamente tenía que preguntarle a garra en cuanto se despertara – aquí están – dijo mirando un pequeño frasco de paracetamol que se encontraba en el mismo compartimento en donde había encontrado su diario – esto es lo que necesitaba – dijo sosteniendo el frasco en sus manos cerrando el cierre del compartimiento , dejando el diario dentro – ahora podre dormir – dijo metiéndose dos pastillas a la boca , se levanto rápidamente , se aseguro de que todo estuviera en su lugar y acomodo su maleta en el compartimiento , para acto seguido tumbarse en su asiento de avión , ahora sí , ni siquiera aquel resorte encajado en su nalga le impediría quedarse profundamente dormida .

* * *

**Bien ... facilmente podriamos conciderar este capitulo como uno de relleno ... pero nooo xD no se lo tomen tanto asi ,**

**en conclusion , intentare hacer los caps mas informativos (?).**

**se acuerdan de eso que mi lap estaba mueriendo , pues si , sigo en las mismas , asi que me e dado la tarea de escribir todo en una libreta y luego pasar todo a un documento en cualquier oportunidad que tenga . **

**asi que ya tengo dos capitulos completos maspara subir , solo una checadita rapida y unos cuantos ajustes mas y los pasare a un documento .**

**y eso era todo ... , dejen comentarios , nos leemos ~ **

**perdon si hay horrores ortograficos D: ... fallas tecnicas .. coff coff**


End file.
